


Decade and One

by totorosbaby



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Karma Akabane - Freeform, Karma x OC, Karmaxreader, Soft Akabane Karma, assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorosbaby/pseuds/totorosbaby
Summary: Karma Akabane and Limey Hwang.They were the ultimate best friends. When Limey got picked on? Karma would be there. If Karma was craving Strawberry Milk? Limey would take one out of her bag. They were just that type of relationship. Kids in their class would ship them, it didn't bother them that much like it did back in Elementary school. When they get put in 3-E, The End Class, will their relationship stay the same? Fall Apart? Or Change?I don't own Assassination Classroom.
Relationships: Akabane Karma x OC
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄 - 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐖𝐄 𝐌𝐄𝐓

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄:  
𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐖𝐄 𝐌𝐄𝐓 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

She looked quite odd. All the other children in Kindergarten were huddled in a group to get sorted to play Capture the Flag but Limey Hwang was sitting in the sand, building a castle with one of those castle sculpture buckets. It was the first day of Kindergarten for christ's sake and she already didn't want to participate in shit.

"Your castle looks disgusting," I said as I stepped on her castle.

"What the fu- hell?!" She yelled. Considering she was only 5 years old I was surprised she knew that kind of vocabulary because I always thought I was the only one who knew swears at my age. Guess I wasn't special. "you wrecked my castle!" She yelled.

"what are you gonna do about it?" I asked as I pushed her down to the sand. She groaned and stood up as if nothing happened but instead, threw sand on my face.

"there," She said as she sat back down to work on her castle. I scoffed because I was annoyed at such action but also since I had tiny sand bits in my face. I quickly wipe it off and sit next to her.

Who does she think she is?

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Despite our differences,

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

and our similarities,

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

we became really good friends,

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

really, really good friends. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

LIMEY SPEAKING  
BRUH IDEK I HATE PUTTING Y/N SO I JUST USED MY  
NAME FOR THE STORY BUT I KIND OF HATE IT BYE 

limey has gone offline...


	2. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄 - 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐃𝐄 𝟓

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄  
' 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐃𝐄 𝟓 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

ih8limey

limey:  
WHERE TF R U

limey:  
TWO PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY TRIED TO FIGHT ME

Me:  
who

limey:  
IDEKK THE GUY AT THE FRONT JUST TOLD THEM TO LEAVE BECAUSE HE SAW HOW SCARED I LOOKED

limey:  
SOMEONES GONNA SNATCH ALL MY FCKING QUARTERS HURRY

Me:  
wait I'm almost there gosh

Limey was always sort of a scaredy-cat. In Kindergarten she was naive and young so she never really was scared of anything but once she grew up she sort of became quieter and socially awkward around people.

Well except for me, obviously.

I was her best friend, so she obviously wouldn't be awkward around me.

I walk into the arcade and saw Limey sitting on one of the chairs, furiously pressing the buttons. Eyes concentrated and fingers going in a themed pattern.

"I'm here," I said as I sat down in front of her and added a Quarter in so I could play a round with her next round.

"You're late, what'd you do? Beat up a kid for your ego?" She asked, buttons still being pressed like there was no tomorrow.

"So funny, just late," 

I started to get more physically active this year. Beating kids up, getting suspended. Limey got mad at me a lot since she would have to be alone at school a lot and in a bully's eye, she was perfect. Short, small, pretty, innocent-looking, quiet and a dumb girl would be their target. I had to admit, she was pretty, no denying that.

I had a crush on her when i was younger.

But when people were picking on her, I would scare them away since I knew how to deal with people. So without me, she was pretty much fucked but I would always make it up to her when my suspensions were over by buying her ice cream or something.

"I'll beat you," She said. "oh and can I spend the night?" She asked.

Her Mom died when she was born so it's always just been Her and her Dad. Her Dad wasn't necessarily a bad person, he was just a lawyer and was out late a lot since being a lawyer took up most of his life. Limey hated being home alone though so I would let her sleepover often since my parents were practically never home too. Business to business trips all over the world.

Our parents don't even know about each other. Well, that's a lie, when we were in Grade 2 I met him very briefly but he probably doesn't even remember me. And for me, my Mom met her also briefly in the 1st Grade, again, she probably doesn't even remember her either. I didn't tell them about Limey, solely for the reason that I barely see them. Plus I didn't call them much when they were gone either.

"Sure, your Dad coming late again?" I asked.

"No, I just want to sleepover" She shrugged and then scoffed. "no shit my Dad's coming home late, what'd you expect?"

"Eh, who knows, maybe you did want to just sleepover" I joked.

"In your dreams- I WIN!" She yelled out as my screen started to blackout and printed 'YOU LOST' and then shortly after 'GAME OVER'

"Dang it" I muttered.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The worker in the arcade kicked us out since we were there five minutes after it close, it was around 9:30 which was pretty annoying. Why couldn't they just keep it open till 10:00?

"Did you bring your switch?" I asked her and she nodded and pointed to her bag.

"Of course I brought my switch, wanna play animal crossing?" She asked and I sighed. She loved animal crossing, definitely wasn't my favorite game but I tolerated it since she liked it so much.

"Fine, but after were playing Mario Kart next"

"Sure"

I had all the different types of games at my house. PS4, Wii, a DS, a Nintendo Switch, and I even want to ask for an arcade game for my birthday but I'm still thinking about it.

"Hurry up," I said as we ran up the stairs to my room and she panted.

"You run too fast," She said as I pulled her up and into my room where she fell onto my bed. She reached in her bag for her Switch and all her game cards. I lay down on the other side so my body was horizontally backward from hers but our heads were beside each other.

"Doesn't Grade five start in two days?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said. "hopefully we're in the same class"

"We probably will, if we aren't we can always hang out at lunch recess, right?" She said and I nod annoyed.

"If someone makes starts picking on you, text me, I'll be there in two minutes," I said because I absolutely hated it when Limey got picked on. Only I could pick on her. Only her best friend could. People usually got mixed up and thought I was her boyfriend or something which we would both reply with 'EW!' 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

We were in the same class which we were both happy about. I may not have shown it but I was. I didn't have any friends except her anyway. Well, I had Nagisa but Nagisa wasn't like Limey. Limey was a different kind of friend. Nagisa was... cool, we hung out but I was still much closer with Limey.

"Oh isn't thats your friend... Nagisa, was it?" Limey asked as she was drawing on her hand before class started. Limey and I had both chose seats next to each other in the back and Nagisa was sitting all the way to the front.

"That is him," I said as we made eye contact. "oh yeah, will you even be able to see the board with your height?" I asked and she shrugged. She was really short for her age, or I was just tall, I don't know.

"Probably, I don't listen much in class anyway" She shrugged.

Her grades weren't good. I would have to help her most of the time with studying because of how dumb she could get. She was good at English though, even better than me.

"Aren't you close with Nagisa? Why aren't you guys even waving?" She asked as she stared at me then Nagisa.

"We just haven't talked in a long time" I shrugged annoyed. "I wanna beat someone up" I muttered because of how bored I was. I pulled my chair to the front of Limey's desk and she scoffed.

"and get suspended and leave me all alone? No thanks," She said as she grabbed my hand and started drawing smiley face's on it. "why haven't you been talking to Nagisa?" She asked.

"Jesus, you really won't drop it," I said. "why do you think we haven't been talking?" I asked and she shrugged. "obviously because I'm closer with you now," I said and she smiled slightly as she was still drawing on my hand, and then she scoffed.

"Well then I feel bad," She said like an idiot. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of your guy's end of the friendship," She said as she took out two Strawberry milk. "here I brought one for you" She shoved it in front of me.

"You didn't ruin our friendship, jeez, we just don't talk much" I shrugged. "wanna see the knife I brought today?" I asked and she nodded vigorously.

She never opposed to the idea of me fighting and being violent, she actually loved it, just hated the part where I got suspended. She even liked my knife collection and I gave her one to carry around but she said: 'no thanks, I don't want to go to jail' 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was till Grade 7 came around where when people asked us 'Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?' we wouldn't reply with 'EW!' and we would turn to each other and just say 'You wish' and then laugh. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

And that's how I knew we both (somewhat) matured.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

LIMEY SPEAKING  
okay okay I promise  
this is the last prologue  
I just wanted there to  
be some chapters where  
you understood karmas  
and limeys relationship


	3. 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐃𝐀𝐘

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏  
' 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐃𝐀𝐘 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

limey

limey:  
where r u?

limey:  
not you being late on your first day💀

Me:  
I'm suspended... are you dumb

limey:  
how tf did I forget that-

limey:  
ugh I hate you but when you beat up my bully that was pretty hot🙄

Me:  
I think you mean you love me but ok

limey:  
no🤔

limey:  
I still don't know why you had to puncture his throat but...

Me:  
Because he was bullying you?

Me:  
I would've killed him if i punched harder😁

limey:  
YOU PSYCHO

Me:  
this is why you still don't know your twelve times tables.

limey:  
shut up at least I can quote like every line in death note

Me:  
use that time to study loser

limey:  
literally, stop

Me:  
no thanks❤️

She texted me every day at lunch since she didn't have anything else to do. She just texted me random stuff like:

limey:  
10 billion yen is a lot, huh?

or even...

limey:  
I see you active on Roblox atm

limey:  
wanna play flee the facility w me?

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

She told me how the others have been trying to kill Koro Sensei but she hasn't tried anything yet. She probably never will let's be honest. She's not that type of person.

"Finally your back from your suspension," She said at lunch after I was the first person to hurt Koro Sensei. She wasn't impressed knowing it was around a daily thing she saw with me.

Limey was only placed in 3-E because her grades weren't necessarily the best. Academically, she wasn't so smart, but in the real world, she was the smartest. She had lots of common sense.

"Oh, and why aren't you wearing the uniform?" She asked curiously as she opened the Strawberry milk I brought her.

"Because I don't want to, and I look much better in black," I said jokingly as I popped my collar and she scoffed and laughed.

"Sure-" She gets cut off by Rio Nakamura.

"Look this way! I'm taking a picture! Say cheese, you love birds!" She yells for practically the whole class to hear.

"You wish!" We turn our heads to each other and smile and look back at the camera, take out our knives onto each other's throats.

At this point, we were so used to people thinking we were dating, we didn't get mad. Well, atleast I would never get mad. Dating Limey wouldn't be so bad because we already do stuff that boyfriend and girlfriends do, we just disguise them as being friends, or atleast, I do.

After the picture, she yelps out a 'Thanks!' and runs off and I do a couple of knife tricks before I put it back in my pocket.

"Show off" She mutters. "how do you do that anyway?" She asks as she saw me toss and catch it around like it was mixing water and sugar.

"I'll teach you-" Then I taught her, she somewhat got the hang of it. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I don't do things I don't want to do. So if there was a school event that was going on that looked boring for me, I didn't go, birthday party? Didn't go. Not that I got invited to any. The same went for school assemblies. They were boring and pretty useless.

This time I got Limey to finally skip the assembly with me. We were just talking and eating cookies Limey had baked the other day.

"L's death was necessary though?! Your just mad that L was your favorite character and he died" She said to me. When it came to Deathnote, she was very serious.

"I'm telling you! The whole show went downhill when L died!" I said back and she shook her head.

"Not true," She said shrugging. "we already had this conversation last week, I'm buying some water," She said as she stood up to go to the Vending Machine.

"Don't get caught" I muttered and she waved her hand as in to tell me to 'shut up'

It was a good 5 minutes since she was gone. She usually took no more than 3 minutes though because she was quick.

So I stood up and went to find her.

"So why is such a quiet, innocent-looking girl stuck in 3-E?" A guy from 3-A asked Limey as he was blocking Limeys way. She was gripping her bottle of water too as she looked up at the taller guys. She was still short for her age.

"Bad grades" She replied.

"oh and I didn't see you at the assembly at all today? Where were you? With that new boyfriend of yours, the intimidating guy with red hair, Akabane Karma?" He asked and Limey nodded.

"He wishes" She mumbles with a slight smile. "We're not dating, he's just my best friend," She corrects.

"But you two are so close! There's no way you two haven't done anything!" They mocked.

"Well we haven't-" Then I punched the fatter guy and Limey just muttered a small 'Hi Karma' with a tiny wave.

"Why are you bothering her?" I asked with a sly smile. "now what were you saying about me and her?" I asked. "if your gonna be talking about me, might as well say it to my face," I said still smiling cunningly and Limey just smiled back at me with a happier look.

"back to death note," I said turning back to Limey who looked at me with amazement.

"Thanks," She said smiling and looking away.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Well, we got dragged to Koro Sensei's office because the teacher in 3-A got mad that I hurt one of his students. But we both walked in with a smile. Well, Limey had to go to Bitch sensei. Well, in other words, Irina Sensei. Limey always said she was a cool teacher, despite her rather weird actions.

"Why would you do that?!" Koro Sensei complained while I had my feet up on his table while I played with my knife. "Now he's furious! FURIOUS! Do you know what he might do to you?!"

"Who cares what he does to me, I'll just kill him" I joke but he Koro Sensei took it literally. "So what are you gonna do? Suspend me?" I ask.

"No," He says trying to keep his cool. "just, be careful, don't do it again," He says seriously.

"Oh and by the way, I only punched them because he was bothering Limey," I said as I stood up to find Limey. "good day to you, Koro Sensei" I waved as I walked out and threw my knife back in my pocket.

"Your such a fragile-looking girl! Why- I mean How are you possible friends with a boy like Karma?" I heard Irina Sensei ask as I walked past their office. I obviously backed up to eavesdrop.

"I wasn't so fragile in Kindergarten," She said as she was sipping something.

"You two met in Kindergarten?"

"Mhm," She said. "he said my castle looked disgusting and then pushed me in the sand, so I threw sand in his face," She said. "then he asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him at his house and yeah, that's sort of the blueprint of everything," She said.

"What's your favorite memory with him?" She asked.

"Oh definitely when- uh, why do you want to know this?" Limey asked skeptically and Irina Sensei hesitated back.

"Just wondering, jeez, can't a woman ask another woman questions about their love life?" I scoff and Limey scoffs too.

"I have no love life," She said. "and were not in love, he's my best friend," She says.

"Thats what they all say, now come on, favorite memory with him"

"When I was in grade four I had the lead female role in a school play, and Karma was the lead male role and when it came to actually present the play to everyone in the school, he convinced me to skip it, so I did, and apparently there was a whole damn search to find us, we were on the school roof though eating a bunch of candy Karma had bought" She finishes. "the whole play was in English too but it only took me ten minutes to learn the thing," She says.

She was really good at English, she was fluent but never admitted it for some reason.

"You know English?"

"Yeah, not to brag, but I'm really good," She says.

"Here, do you read?"

Yup.

"Obviously, I love reading, just broke"

"Take these" I hear something being set on the table in front of her.

"Wow, really?! Aren't these like... super expensive?" She asked worryingly.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I don't like to read much anyway, might as well give them to someone who'll enjoy, right? Anyway, here's my advice to you, girl on girl, there's a reason why people think you two are dating, just think about it, alright?" She says as her tone switches to a mother voice, something I've never heard her do. "my Mother was an expert on boys, trust me I should know"

"Ah, lucky" Limey says.

"Whats lucky?"

"That you have a Mom," Limey says. Limey was never afraid to talk about her Mom, she didn't cry or get upset when someone asked how she died or something related to her Mom. She would often even joke about it.

'My Mom's in a casket so I wouldn't know'

'My Mom died before I could spend a full twenty-four hours with her'

She just didn't care. Not that she didn't care her Mom died, but she was never too sensitive about the death.

"You don't... have a Mom?"

"Mhm, she died shortly after I was born, sucks, right?" She says.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Oh it's not your fault," She says as she could tell the air got awkward. "I don't tell much people because I don't want to make it my whole personality and stuff like that, overall I still somewhat have my Dad so I'm all good," She says. "anyways, if there's nothing else you want to talk about I should-"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, see you tomorrow for school," She said and I could tell Limey nodded. I heard footsteps coming from the room and I quickly stopped leaning against the door and casually leaned against the wall and took out my knife to make it seem like I was just practicing tricks.

"Hey," She said as she walked out not even facing me.

"Finally, what were you two talking about?" I asked like I didn't know already.

"She's basically trying to get us together, and look at the books she gave me!" She says as she was holding around five books. "I'm so excited to read these," She says.

"They look kind of boring" I shrug. "wanna come over and play on the PS4? We can play Apex Legends?" I ask because she loved Apex Legends.

"Sorry, I don't feel like gaming today, I think I'm just gonna read when I get home," She says pursing her lips. "I can come over tomorrow?" She asks and I nod a bit disappointed.

"K, I guess," I said and she waves goodbye as she goes in the direction of her house.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Sucks huh?" I turn around and see Rio Nakamura sitting on a rock. "seeing the person you like being clueless about your feelings?" She continues and I look at her weirdly.

I didn't like Limey?

Well, I think.

"It's not like that," I said. "plus she just got new books"

"Wow, this is the first time I saw you so miserable looking," She says. "Want me to help you?" She asked and I looked at her with confusion.

"Help with...?"

"Help making Limey jealous, you know, we can hang out at lunch, skip classes, she'll definitely soon get jealous"

"She'll just get jealous at the fact that it seems like you replaced her, she won't be about thinking that I like you," I said annoyed and she let out a 'tsk'

"Well, it's obvious you two like each other-"

"Were best friends" I said sharply looking into her eyes with seriousness and somewhat anger.

She smiled.

"Think what you want, but it's obvious, think about my offer, I'm kind of bored anyway," She said.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was 2:00 AM and I still couldn't sleep.

limey

Me:  
hey

Me:  
you awake loser?

limey:  
ofc I am

limey:  
I'm watching deathnote lol

Me:  
again?!

limey:  
obviously

limey:  
now stop texting me I'm on the part where your favorite character dies😜

Me:  
mhm

I sighed and shut my phone off, thinking about Rio's offer. If I do agree to Rio's offer, will Limey get mad? Will, she not care?

I would rather have her get mad then not care.

Rio Nakamura

Me:  
offer still up?

Rio Nakamura:  
sure is.


	4. 𝐑𝐈𝐎'𝐒 𝐎𝐅𝐅𝐄𝐑

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟐  
' 𝐑𝐈𝐎'𝐒 𝐎𝐅𝐅𝐄𝐑 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I went to school a bit early that day to talk with her about the whole thing. I specifically told her this was simply a friendship that was a bit forced. I mean we were already friends though, pulled a couple of pranks on her with Limey.

I also told Nakamura that I was doing this to make Limey somewhat jealous and for my enjoyment to see how she would react.

Nakamura was fun and cool, but I would never want to be around her that much like I am with Limey.

"Okay, okay, I get it," She said. "jeez, you really don't like me, do you? First, we'll start off with the second period, we'll skip, got it?" She said and I nodded cautiously. "then at lunch, we'll eat at the spot you two eat it, on the steps. She'll definitely lose her heat when she sees you brought a different girl there" I nodded again.

She had this whole thing figured out.

"just try ignoring her for the whole day, that'll make her madder, and when she asks if you want to game today, say your gaming with me"

"But I don't want to game with you," I say plainly.

"We're not gonna game together, I don't even game, you're just gonna say it to make her jealous, got it?"

"Fine," I said. "but I can quit this anytime, okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"I know-"

"You two are here early," Kanzaki said as she entered the class. Nakamura gave me a look. "should we tell her? Limey and her are friends" She whispered to me.

They were good friends and Limey might start ranting to her, even if the chances are low.

"Kanzaki, can we tell you a secret?" Nakamura said suddenly but I didn't oppose her telling her.

"Sure" She nodded.

"Karma has a crush on Limey and were-"

"Do not!" I yelled but she shushed me.

"and we're gonna try and make her jealous by Karma spending more time with me than her" She explained. "so we were wondering if you'd help? You two are close, so if she says anything to you about being jealous or something like that, will you tell us?" Nakamura asked and Kanzaki hesitated.

"I don't know... she might lose my trust," She says and I do a silent sigh.

"Come on, she doesn't have to find out," I say and she swallowed and nodded.

"Fine, I will"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When Limey walked into class five minutes before it was starting and she had a happy attitude. Kanzaki told me it was because of a book she was reading. But she came prancing into class with earphones on humming so quietly only people around her could hear and I knew exactly what song she was humming.

New Light by John Mayor.

I skipped the second period with Nakamura (sadly) and all we did was walk around in the forest. She talked about something but I barely listened. She was kind of boring, the only time she was fun was when we were pulling pranks on each other.

At lunch, I felt even worst. I was usually a sadistic person. But I felt horrible when I turned around for a second and saw her quickly walk away because she saw I was with someone else.

'She's behind us' Nakamura whispered to me as she started to hug onto my arm. When I turned around she was holding her lunch box but quickly walked away when our eyes met. I could tell she was hurt and I hated this feeling. I thought the feeling would be cool to have her be jealous of me and Nakamura but now I just felt horrible.

'Karma, your so funny' She said as she looked back to see if she was gone. 'well at least she saw us' She says.

After lunch, I went back to class and Limey sat next to the person in front of me. She had two Strawberry milk on her desk that were both drunken. Usually, after lunch, she would buy me a Strawberry milk while she bought one for herself from the Vending machine. So she drank the one that was meant for me.

"Are you two okay? It seems you two haven't talked all day" Okajima asked me with Yada by his side. But Yada left to talk to Limey.

"I like your notebook!" She said to her.

The notebook was a replica deathnote that she used for her Math notes.

"Were fine" I shrugged as I opened a Chocolate bar.

"Aren't you guys best friends? She was eating lunch in the class today" He said and I sighed.

"Not my problem" I smiled and he shook his head and left back to his table.

"Oh... thanks," Limey said.

"Do you actually write names in here?" Sugino asked as a couple of more people were looking at her odd stationery. Limey liked weird and cool stationery.

"No, I just use them for my Math notes," She said.

"If only it really worked, we could write Koro Sensei's name in it," Kurahashi said and Limey shook her head.

"If we knew his real name," She said. She didn't like correcting people, she wasn't a smart ass but if she corrected people, she always thought she would seem like one.

"Right, I forgot about that" Yada said. "I also like your Totoro pen-" Then they just looked at all her pens.

Her pens were all Studio Ghibli themed because she loved Studio Ghibli and I guess people in the class all got interested in her cheesy but very much cute pens. Even Koro Sensei.

'What cool pens! Doesn't this one look like me!' He pointed to the Totoro pen and they all let out a 'No'

After school, everyone packed their stuff and Limey took out her earphones. She usually walked straight over to me. Everyone knew that that.

Nakamura looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up. I scoffed and smiled as she skipped out the door as she was singing to the song Futon by Ula.

"You two definitely had a fight," Okajima said.

Nakamura scurried over to me.

"I think she's jealous!" She whispers excitedly and I nod.

The last time we got into a fight was a couple of months ago when I kept ditching her to go do other stuff. She never showed she was mad. She just didn't answer my texts, calls, and didn't acknowledge I existed. It was kind of a pain because I fall for it half of the time.

But this time, I would understand why she's so mad at me.

"Sorry guys, I tried asking her some questions at lunch but she just shrugged and said she didn't sense anything was wrong," Kanzaki said to us.

So this was the game she was gonna play?

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I came to school late the next day and it was Gym. Karasuma got mad at me but I obviously just smiled and laughed it off. We weren't really doing anything gym related, just some Gun practice.

"How did you-" I hear Nakamura says from ahead and she was shooting targets with Limey. "how are you so good with Guns?" Nakamura asked Limey.

"Hm," Limey let out. She would probably respond with 'I'm not sure' but since she was mad at Nakamura and me she just said 'Hm'

"No seriously I'm curious!" Kanzaki asked.

"Well if you keep a steady balance on your gun it's not very hard for me," Limey says to Kanzaki and Nakamura scoffs. "plus I've always had a thing for guns after that scene with L in Deathnote" She continued with a smile.

"So you'll tell her but not me?" Nakamura asked annoyed because it wasn't an everyday thing people ignored the popular girl.

Limey looked at her up and down and did a slight smile.

"Yup" Then she shot her gun again right in the middle. "I'm thirsty" She yawned as Nakamura glared at her and Limey set her gun down and turned around to find her water.

Limey was very straight forward if the person was asking for it. Sometimes she didn't even realize it.

Like that one time in Grade 7 in English class. English (like I said) was her favorite and strongest subject. But after the test, everyone was complaining about how we didn't learn any of this in class and the teacher said 'Look at Limey, how did she get everything right if we didn't learn any of this?'

Then Limey replied with:

'Well, I only got one-hundred percent because I'm really good at English' She said in the straightest face ever. She didn't mean it to be mean but a couple of people scoffed. "but I genuinely don't remember learning Personification...' She flipped over the test. 'and Metaphors in class, correct me if I'm wrong, but it wasn't on the study guide either'

She basically left the teacher mad for the whole entire day. Just like I did with Koro Sensei when I first came back to school.

She made eye contact with me for a second but carried on with finding her water.

She glared while I stared.

She was mad.

She was annoyed.

She had all the right to be though.

"Your so-called, best friend is giving me a lot of attitudes," Nakamura said to me as Limey just drank a Monster Energy.

"What do you mean 'so-called'?" I ask confused.

"Because you two like each other," She says hitting my shoulder. "are you blind? But she was definitely mad at me when I tried talking to her so now you try" She said pointing at Limey who was still chugging the Monster.

"Doesn't your chest... burn?" Terasaka asked Limey as he was looking for his water bottle too.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm way too used to it"

It was true, last year she drank so much Monster, her Doctor had to tell her she had to cut down on it. She stopped drinking it for a while but she obviously still drinks every now and then.

"So tiny, yet so much stamina," Nakamura said to me. "now go talk to her," She said pushing me. I stumbled towards her but she walked away to shoot more bullets before I could even let out a breath.

Well, she's definitely mad.

"What did you do to make Limey mad?" Nagisa asked me and I smirked as I saw her shoot directly in the middle again.

"Jealousy," I said.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

This went on for the rest of the week. Even she started to skip classes, there was a rumor she was in the forest reading.

I would believe it because it happened multiple times last year.

I was in the forest ditching class and taking a walk in the forest and I saw Limey with her legs crossed reading a book. Her hair was and still is quite cool in my opinion. Her front two strands of hair and underlayer of hair were blond and her round glasses finished the look. She didn't look like some loser who was a nerd but more of a well put together girl.

'What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

'Oh dang it, I must've lost track of time again..." She said as she checked the time on her phone. 'Your skipping again?' She asked me and I nodded.

'Obviously,'

Limey hated attention. And I mean hated. If you've seen Saiki K, she's literally Saiki K, just without the physic abilities. She will do anything to stop attention from her. Thats why she hated school events and gym class. In Grade 7 and 8 we would usually skip gym class anyway but Gym was important this year since we have to kill someone.

So if she was late to class, she wouldn't come back till the period ended so people wouldn't ask her questions. She knows from experience.

It was Saturday and usually, I would go to her house and I would walk into her house that smelled like freshly baked cookies and her on the couch of her living room usually watching Deathnote with her huge Totoro stuffed animal.

Then I would watch with her as I ate all the cookies and we would play on our Switches till dawn and be sleep deprived as we walked to the Arcade to play more games.

But obviously, because the terms were on at the moment, I wouldn't be coming over to her house.

I loved her house. It wasn't too small or too big, just the perfect size. Her house just gave me more of a home type vibe. Thats why I love sleeping over at her house.

I laid in my bed that night contemplating if I should end the deal between me and Nakamura or continue it.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

limey

Me:  
hey hey

seen by limey

Me:  
earth to limey

seen by limey

limey has gone offline

LIMEY SPEAKING!  
I kind of hate karma  
atm because he's  
ignoring limey but  
whateva🙄🙄


	5. 𝐀𝐏𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐘

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟑  
' 𝐀𝐏𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐘 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

On Sunday I walked past the arcade and I saw her at the usual game she played, she was furiously pressing the buttons and when the screen turned colorful and 'YOU WIN!' planted on it, she smiled and put her hands to a fist.

On Monday we were back at school and I had officially broken the deal with Nakamura.

'Aw, it was fun while it lasted, Karma' She responded.

So when I was playing with my knife before class was starting, Limey pranced into the class with a smile, and this time she was humming Die for you by The Weeknd.

"Why are you so happy?" Nagisa asked her as she sat down.

"Not sure" She shrugs.

"Maybe it's because I skateboarded to school today, I dunno" She shrugged again.

"Then wheres your board?" I asked and she turned around stunned.

"Outside," She said in a boring tone.

Everyone could feel our tension. But said nothing about it.

She used to be really into skateboarding but stopped riding it shortly after because she just lost interest or something, I don't really know myself.

But during Fifth Period I skipped class. I didn't know what class it was anyway, and my grades were already top-notch so I was good.

I heard faint breathing from behind a bush so I obviously approached it. Limey's body was resting on the grass, as she looked up at the sky. She looked miserable.

"Your eyes are already burnt enough, don't make them worse," I said as I sat down beside her and covered the sun for her.

"Shut up," She said annoyed.

"What's with the bad mood?" I asked like I didn't already know.

"Because I had a bad week!" She called out as she slapped my hand out of the way and sat up. "and you practically ignoring me didn't make it any better" She said.

"...what happened?" I asked and she scoffed.

"I'll tell you what happened. First, my Wifi's really, really slow, all my shower spits out is cold water and your aware I shower every day, we ran out of detergent, and I never knew detergent was so expensive till Wednesday so I spent all my leftover money on that, and there's also a damn bird outside of my house that won't shut the hell up when I'm trying to sleep, I got a stain on my favorite sweater, I dropped my Deathnote Manga in the ice-cold bathtub, I finished all my books and-" She paused and looked away. "nevermind"

Now I felt way super bad.

I didn't know she had all of these problems when I was trying to make her jealous for my entertainment.

"tell me" I demanded and she shook her head.

"It's nothing" She muttered as she started to play with grass.

"tell me" I repeated in a more stern tone.

"It was my Mom's birthday on Saturday, and my Dad completely forgot again, so I had to visit her grave alone, and with the cherry on top, my best friend was ignoring me," She said smiling.

Shoot.

I totally forgot it was her Mom's birthday on Saturday.

"No biggy though, I really thought my best friend would be there to comfort me but obviously not," She said obviously hurt.

"Hey, I'm... so sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Don't apologize" She said as she stood up. I stood up and grabbed her arm but she glared at me and shook it off. "why don't you go hang out with Nakamura?" She asked as (I think) walked back to class.

I sighed in disappointment in myself and kicked a big rock that was in my way.

Last year when it was her Mom's birthday, it was basically a tradition where she and her Dad went on a picnic to her grave, the one day of the year that brought the two together and actually having a conversation. But he forgot so he couldn't make it so she texted me.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

two years ago...

limey

limey:  
Are you hungry?

Me:  
ALWAYS🤑

limey:  
wanna eat some bread w me at my Mom's grave🤑

limey:  
my shitty dad couldn't make it so I'm just wondering

Me:  
oh shit

Me:  
did he forget or something?

limey:  
yuh

limey:  
I understand if you don't want to come tho

Me:  
Who tf said I didn't want to come

Me:  
send the addy

limey:  
thx bae

Me:  
don't fucking tell your Mom I have a criminal record, got it?

limey:  
I won't I guess🙄

Then I met up with her and she was sitting on a plaid, red and white blanket with another blanket covering her legs even though she was wearing jeans. We laughed and ate a lot of food that Limey had made and bought. I even brought some candy for her knowing she was obviously sad her Dad couldn't make it.

"Are you cold?" I asked as I looked at her short sleeves. She shook her head.

"No it's fine, I can just cover myself with a blanket-" I threw her my jacket and she looked at the jacket, than me.

"I'm really fine" She muttered as she slipped into it.

Then we laughed and talked more.

"I bet you... five dollars you can't throw this up in the air and land it in your mouth" She said as she handed me a green gummy bear and held up five-dollars.

"You're on," I said as I threw it up in the air and landed it right in my mouth. "I never miss" I shrug and she happily gives me the five bucks as she laughs, eating more gummy bears.

Overall the day was good. We didn't even realize we were there till 2:00 AM till we finally took our eyes off each other and looked up at the sky.

"Why the hell are there stars?" She whispered.

"It's two AM" I said as I showed her my phone and we burst out laughing.

When people said they loved seeing their loved ones happy, I genuinely meant it to Limey. Limey didn't smile or laugh a lot in public, usually just when we were alone but when she did smile genuinely or laughed, it made me want to do the same. Her smile would brighten up the room if it was real and it made me feel warm.

"Well we should probably go," She said as we were still laughing rolling around the blanket holding our stomachs.

"Yeah... we should," I said knowing I never wanted this to end. We were having way too much fun for this to end. 'wanna sleepover at my house?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, sure, can I just grab a couple of my stuff back at my house first?"

"Sure" I shrugged as she put everything neatly back in the basket and I helped her fold the blanket.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" She said happily as she stood up. "hope you're doing well" She said. "until next time" The corners of her mouth quirked up happily and she turned around. "You coming?" She asked me as I was still staring at her Mothers grave.

Kaya Suzuki  
1980-2006  
Our beloved Daughter,  
Wife and Mother.

"Yeah," I say quickly as I turned around. "give me that" I held the basket for her as she just held the blanket now.

"Thanks," She said. "today was fun, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it was," I said truthfully. "who knew we could have so much fun in a cemetery," She said still smiling.

"Hopefully we weren't too loud" I joked and we both burst out laughing again.

"Hopefully" She repeated as she unlocked her house. "you can leave the basket over there" She pointed to her counter and she ran upstairs and came down with a hoodie and her switch. "you left this in my room a couple of days ago," She said giving the hoodie back to me. "oh I forgot" I didn't forget. Just an excuse to come back to her house but it somewhat worked.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was genuinely a really fun day. That was probably my favorite memory with her thinking about it deeply.

After school Limey was seen leaving Irina Sensei's office with more books. When I eavesdropped Irina Sensei said 'don't return the books to me, they're no use to me anyway, if you want more, come see me, got it?' She asked.

Choosing favorites, is she?

When she left her office I tried talking to her but she looked at me and moved past me. I could tell she was tempted to say 'who are you again?'

"If you don't talk to me then I'm just gonna follow you home" I call out and she scoffed.

"Good luck keeping up with me as she picked up her skateboard that was leaning against the wall and she glided the tail of it and hopped on. "wheres your new friend?" She called out as she took one big push and I knew it was impossible for me to keep up. So I'll just go to her house at my own pace.

We had keys to each other's house without our parents knowing. We were practically always at each other's places so a key would be helpful at times like this.

When I walk in, music was blasting from her Google Home. To be more specific, her favorite song Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai.

She was on her couch bopping her head to it and singing slightly. She was doing homework I could tell.

"This is hard," She said out loud. "Hey, Google! What's one-hundred twelve divided by two?" She yelled.

"The answer is fifty-six," They said in their robotic voice. She sighed and wrote it down and murmured 'I'm bored'

So she set her homework down and turned on her TV as she yelled 'Hey Google, Stop' then she started watching Howls Moving Castle for like the 50th time.

"Howls Moving Castle, again?" I asked as I sat down beside picking up her Social Studies homework. She wasn't so bad at Social. She tolerated it more than Science. She had this weird hatred for Science.

"How did you get in?" She asked surprised as she shivered a bit.

"You gave me a key" I showed her and she surprisingly didn't try and take it back.

"Right" She muttered.

"You got this wrong," I said as I erased it and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," She said. She looked directly at me for a second and I just smiled with the pencil in my hand and she quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she was paying attention to the movie now.

"You know, I only did it to check your reaction, I didn't know you had so many other things to worry about..." I spoke and she sighed.

"Your such a sadistic person, it's honestly so miserable, and you did all of that just because I wouldn't come over for Apex Legends?" She said harshly and I swallowed. She said it in the straightest face ever which made it sort of scary.

"Hey... well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad," I said sincerely.

"Ok," She said. It was like she was being hypnotized by the TV because of how still her face was. But I know truly she was super mad or sad. I couldn't tell you. "who's your favorite character in Howls?" She asked looking over to me with a smile.

I murmured a 'tsk' and replied back "Calcifier"

"mines Markl," She said.

And just like that, we were okay.

We binged movies for the whole night. The funny thing was when her Dad came home and I had to hide in the living room closet but they didn't seem to talk like a daughter and father relationship.

It was 12:00 PM when he came.

"Hey Limey," A manly voice said but Limey didn't say anything back.

She was still mad at him for missing her Mom's birthday again.

"You should sleep soon, its midnight, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Already sleep-deprived enough," She said.

"Hey, I'm sorry again, for your Moms birthday, I promise, we can go on Mothers Day"

"I'll go alone," She says. "it's kind of obvious your banging some chick so can I just watch my movie in peace?" She asked.

He was having an affair?

"I'm not- nevermind" Then a door opened from far ahead and I came out of the closet.

"He's not banging a chick before you ask," She said as she handed me a bag of chips. She rewinded the movie a little since I missed a bit of it.

"You're petty," I said and we both laughed quietly. "you sure your Dad won't check the living room?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He won't, we've done this hundreds of times, jeez" She drank some water from her cup. "but what is he gonna do if he does see you?"

"True" I shrugged. "What's that over there?" I asked pointing to the pile of wrapped gifts beside the closet and she shrugged.

"My Mom's high school friends all came over on Saturday and gave me gifts, then I guess they visited her grave or something," She said. "just pity gifts honestly"

I don't think she ever intended on opening them.

LIMEY SPEAKING  
k uhh idk I think I  
might edit this later  
but here's the next  
chapter for now:))


	6. 𝐄𝐆𝐎 𝐁𝐎𝐎𝐒𝐓

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟓  
' 𝐄𝐆𝐎 𝐁𝐎𝐎𝐒𝐓 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day for school I woke up on Limey's bed with her beside me. I was shocked for a moment because I was in bed with a girl but then I remembered she told me we couldn't fall asleep on the couch because her Dad wakes up at 6:00 AM for work now. 

I checked my phone for the time and it was 7:30. So we had thirty more minutes till school started.

"Limez, wake up," I said as I walked out of her room and to her bathroom that was outside. Since only she and her Dad lived in her home, she had her own bathroom that was just outside her room.

"What time is it?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Seven-thirty," I said and she screamed into her pillow and got up. Her being aggressive was a habit, she didn't do it because she was mad, it was just a habit.

Like doors. Whenever she was closing a door she slammed it way too hard out of habit and people would always think she's angry. But she wasn't, just simply bored probably.

"Did you bring your black jacket?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll just wear this" I shrugged.

We walked to school and we were late but we didn't bother walking any faster because we were both tired but still laughing as we started looking through Limey's notes app because she had a section for our old inside jokes.

"I remember that!" She says as she read the inside joke 'Steve Harrington needs Fries' It was an ongoing inside joke between me and Limey that Fries meant something related to love. I have no idea why, it just was. And on July 4th when Stranger Things Season 3 came out, we binged it at my house for 8(ish) hours straight and gosh it was fun. Pretty sure we were a little drunk too because I pulled out a bottle of wine from my wine cellar. My Parents would never notice though because we had so much.

And while we were watching it she just blurted 'Steve Harrington needs Fries' so now when someone mentions Steve Harring or Fries, we try our best not to laugh.

I was very different around Limey. I didn't need to threaten her to have fun. If I did she would probably laugh in my face and kick me in my gut.

While we were walking I suggested we stopped for churros and she nodded vigorously. The churros made us even more late for school but oh well.

"Should we just walk into class with the churro's in our hands or..." She asked me as we stood outside our class.

"Eh, who cares" I shrugged and opened the door, and dragged her in.

"You two are late!" Koro Sensei complained and I laughed held up my churro.

"had to stop for churros with my best friend, sorry bout' that," I said as Limey just did a tiny smile and took a bit of her churro.

"you guys seriously stopped for churros?" Kurahashi said unbelievably as Limey sat down in her chair while I did the same.

"you can never go wrong with a churro," I said smugly as Koro-Sensei seemed pissed.

Nakamura looked back at me and smiled.

Then I got a notification from her.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Rio Nakamura

Rio Nakamura:  
YES MY SHIP IS SAILING

Me:  
ship?

Rio Nakamura:  
yes ship

Rio Nakamura:  
bro I wanted to drop-kick your ass when you said 'I had to stop for churro's with my best friend'

Me:  
cuz she is my best friend, tf you on

Rio Nakamura:  
coke

Rio Nakamura:  
plz just date already FOR YOUR SAKE AND MINE

Me:  
SHUT UP:)

Rio Nakamura:  
no thanks

Rio Nakamura:  
bruh if you don't date her, I will

Me:  
??

Rio Nakamura:  
I'm bisexual and I will make her fall for me if you don't

Me:  
how exactly will you make her fall for you?

Rio Nakamura:  
damn, I really just told you I was bi and this is your reaction?

Me:  
idrc that you are, I still kind of hate you

Rio Nakamura:  
that's what I like to hear

Rio Nakamura:  
but idk I'll just make out with her or something

Me:  
😭

Me:  
she hasn't even had her first kiss yet

Rio Nakamura:  
then I'll be her first😉

Me:  
goodbye.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

During lunch, we both didn't bring anything so we just had Monster Energy she had brought. But she was telling me about wanting to dye her blond parts a different colour. I suggested red but she scoffed and said 'and match with you? No thanks. I was leaning towards pink or lime green, you know, like my name" She said and I shrugged.

"Who cares if we match?" I asked and she hit my arm.

"Everything, people'll just think we're dating even more," She said.

"So?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked skeptically and I burst out laughing as she still looked at me.

"Obviously I'm joking"

I wasn't joking.

Dating Limey wouldn't be bad.

I don't know what I felt with Limey.

She was such an interesting person.

The biggest introvert ever, yet so loud when I'm alone with her.

"Good, but seriously though, me in lime green-" Then she just started talking more about the pros and cons.

She ended her statement off with:

"Screw it, I'm dying my hair on Friday"

"Can I come over then?" I asked and she nodded.

"When do you not?"

Back in class Nakamura started to talk to her to try and make me mad but I just scoffed and pulled Limey away.

"You basically punctured my arm," She said as I set her down beside me in Science. "do you need something?" She asked as she fixed my gloves on my hand.

"No, just bored" I shrugged.

"I hate Science, I wish I just skipped" She muttered annoyed.

"Same," I said.

"What are you two doing?" Koro Sensei asked us and Limey shrugged.

"Were bored" I said speaking for the two of us.

"I thought I made you sat over there?" Koro Sensei said to Limey and he pointed to the table a bit away from mine.

"I know, I was just leaving" Limey mumbled as she stood up.

"Seems like Karma really wants to talk to you," Nakamura said loudly to annoy me.

"Hm?" She looked up from her beaker but didn't say anything back.

"Why are you friends with him anyway?" Nakamura said loudly again to piss me off.

"She's trying to get you two together, correct?" Okajima asked me and I scoffed at how fed up Limey looked.

"Y'all hear something?" She said to her table and Kanzaki giggles and Nagisa and Sugino laughed.

"No seriously, why are you friends with him?" Kayano asked from the next table.

"You guys are aware, I'm right here, right?" I said and they all turned around and Limey waved at me because we were facing each other from different tables.

"Were just wondering though, how did such a good student like Limey, end up being... best friends, so they say, with you?" Kayano asked as she laughs with Nakamura and Kanzaki.

"He told me my castle looked disgusting," She said plainly. "then pushed me in the sand" Then I continued.

"but she threw sand in my face so we were okay," I said and they were still confused.

"and what did you two do to actually become friends?" Yada asked.

"he invited me over to his house to watch a movie, then we ended up alternating different movies we wanted to watch for the whole day and after that, she said we should do this more often because I had good taste in movies-"

"so Limey was the one who made the friendship?" Sugino asked saying the word 'friendship' weirdly.

"No it was me," I said like it was obvious. "I invited her to my house," I said and Limey nodded.

"Mhm, then the next day at school we were like... best friends and everyone was super confused," She said as she was twitching her foot. "but if this makes you miserable, single people feel better, I had a crush on him in the first grade," She said as she put something in her beaker.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled and I was shocked, to say the least. I mean I've had a crush on her when I was younger too so it wasn't super shocking.

"I mean I was six, I obviously would have a crush on him if I spent this much time with him," She said.

"Wow, if only he felt the same in Grade one" They joked.

"We were six, even if he did like me back do you think we would actually date?" She said like it was plain to predict.

"Karma, you okay?" Nakamura asked me with a smug look. "you look disappointed" She said and Limey just kept focusing on her beaker.

I realized she kept the same deadpan expression during this whole thing. She didn't look up from her beaker once.

"Is she okay?" Okuda asked and I nodded.

"She doesn't have much emotion in public," I said. "and also I'm fine, thanks for asking," I said to Nakamura and Limey laughed a tiny bit.

"I need to pee," She said getting up and skipping out the door.

"Hey! She didn't even ask me!" Koro Sensei said as she aggressively shut the door that made a couple of people flinch.

"She's an interesting girl," Nagisa said to me.

"She's whatever"

That night we played Roblox while we were on call and she left later because she went to go buy hair dye for her hair.

But I don't know why I felt this way with her anymore.

Maybe I did like her.

Or maybe with everyone in 3-E telling me we should date got my ego with Limey all boosted up.


	7. 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐓𝐋𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟓  
' 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐓𝐋𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

She successfully died her hair after school on Friday. It didn't look too bad, I actually enjoyed the lime green. Also, she had no problem dying her hair since the blond was bleached by herself too. I mean Limey seemed to enjoy it a lot. 

It was Sunday and I was on my bed scrolling through my phone as I played with my gun. Careful to not shoot it. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

limey

limey:  
wanna hangout?

Me:  
no XD

limey:  
I TAUGHT YOU 'XD' ONCE

limey:  
wanna hangout?

Me:  
I'm jk sure

limey:  
your place or mine

Me:  
wanna see a movie?

Me:  
there having reruns of a bunch of Marvel movies this week and today's Captain America

limey:  
YES WTF

Me:  
I buy tickets you buy food?

limey:  
deal see you in 10

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I walked to the theatre and Limey was already there on the bench bopping her head to the music she was listening to the music from her earphones. I walk up behind her and pull the cords.

"The best is here" I joked and she scoffed.

"Mhm, you wish, hurry up and buy tickets," She said to me as she skipped in. 

She was wearing the largest shirt you could ever imagine, and sweatpants. Her taste in clothes was interesting but she never cared if people made fun of her for it. She did what she pleased with a deadpan expression. 

I gave her the ticket as I skipped in line to where she was.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"No," I said sarcastically.

"Do you want popcorn?" She asked and I looked at her as if she was serious. She would do this thing where she would ask 'Can I ask you something?' and then it won't even be as serious as she would put it. She laughs and I roll my eyes whilst still smiling.

"Popcorns fine," I said.

She laughed at how ridiculous my face looked and apparently I turned a bit red.

"You need to stop doing that," I said as we walked to our theatre.

"Mhm" She skipped to a seat at the somewhat top and right in the middle. "we got good seats," She says happily. 

"No duh," 

Limey was very open with movies. She didn't necessarily have a favorite genre (it was obvious it was animation though) but a lot of her favorites aren't even animation. She liked IT a lot and Captain America was the movie I showed her at my house which she also liked. 

"Oh yeah, this was the movie we watched at your house when I was five, remember?" She said as we played a bit of Among Us.

"Obviously I remember," I said like it was obvious. "You're not an imposter, are you?" I ask and she shrugs.

"We'll never know"

Halfway through the movie, I looked over at her and I don't think there hasn't been a time where she stopped smiling. It was like that scene in My Hero Academia where Eri was super happy about something. Don't remember what to be honest. Limey and I both didn't really like My Hero Academia because we found it very... basic, but she still had a huge crush on Bakugou which got me pissed. 

She was super pretty.

Even beautiful if that's what you called it. 

So I fake yawned and put my right arm over her shoulders and she tensed up for a bit and looked at me.

I looked back but she quickly turned her head around. I swear she smiled but it might have just been my imagination. 

After the movie, she was in a good mood. It's always been a weird habit of hers where her moods always lifted after she sees a movie. Even if the movies really bad we still have a fun time making fun of them.

"Jesus Christ" She muttered suddenly and I looked in her direction and it was 3 out of 5 from the Big 5. I honestly don't even know their names, I only know Asano.

Limey and I made named the rest of them.

For the guy with green hair, we call him Iida (from My Hero Academia) or Vomit hair. Both works.

The guy with the Mohawk hair, we call him barber. Not sure why, Limey just suggested it even if it made no sense. 

And for the Ugly dude. Yeah. His name was just Ugly Dude. It's kind of mean but the guy deserved it. 

For the guy with a big nose, we call him LA since his only personality trait was talking about L.A.

We saw Barber, Ugly Dude, and LA in the arcade we were always at since we decided to go there after the movie.

"Shouldn't they be like... studying?" She asked as we still walked in. "plus there playing my game" She said through gritted teeth.

"Go ask for it" I shrugged as she was behind them looking at Ugly Dude play.

"You have to go in a themed pattern, all your doing is pressing random buttons" She informed from behind. 

"Ah!" The three yelled which made Limey flinch a little.

"Just informing, since it's obvious, that you're losing" She shrugged. 

"Oh, it's you! From 3-E! Limey, the girl who keeps trying to beat me in English" LA said and she nodded. "your hair looks stupid" Barber says but she ignores him. 

"Atleast I'm trying" She mutters looking away. 

I walk over to them and put my arm around the short girl's shoulder.

"I'm here to"

"Karma Akabane" Ugly Dude says glaring at me. "Why are you-" He gets cut off by Barber.

"Why are you two here?" Barber says and I point to the game they were playing.

"Thats me and my girlfriend's favorite game," I said and Limey choked on nothing.

"What?!" The three of them said and Limey looked surprised too.

"You heard me, now move, holy" I pushed them aside, and Limey thanks them for moving. "don't thank them" I snapped and she closed her mouth. 

Then we quietly versed each other in the game without even addressing what I said. I could tell she realized I said it because she was more awkward than usual.

We went back to my house after, still a bit awkward and she finally asked me.

"What did you mean... when you said, girlfriend?" She asked as I unlocked my front door.

So I thought of something quick.

"Well you're a girl, and you're my best friend, so girlfriend it is" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you could've just said best friend or friend like we always do," She says and we sat on my couch ready to play Apex Legends.

"What, are you flustered that I called you my girlfriend?" I asked as I looked directly at her. Noses almost touching and she quickly backed away.

"No," She said. "just curious, since you had your arm around me today," She said to get me annoyed and I scoffed.

"Friendly gesture," I said as calmly as possible.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

On Monday everyone complimented her hair they said lime green suited her. To that Limey just smiled a tiny bit and forced out a 'thank you' she wasn't too good with compliments because she never knew how to respond.

We were still a tiny bit awkward around each other but nothing too bad.

"She kind of looks like Shrek" I laughed as everyone was huddled around her desk complimenting her.

"Shut up, period head," She said and everyone went silent trying not to laugh. Whenever we were insulting each other as jokes she would ALWAYS say something about my hair looking like her period blood.

"Hah!" Nakamura asked. "that's the first time I've heard you talk that loud" Then everyone starts to laugh out loud. Limey didn't necessarily seem bothered by everyone complimenting her but she would constantly have to look up from her notebook (well her Death note that's used for her Math notes) and repeat 'thank you'

"That jokes overused" I stick my tongue out and she smiles.

"Your smiles nice," Ritsu said from the corner of the class. "that smile seemed genuine," She said again and Limey looked a little creeped out at first.

"Hah!" I said out loud. 

"...thank you," She said again and everyone was staring at Limey.

"Do it again, I missed it!" Yada said. "can you do it again?" Chiba asked and Limey itched the back of her head.

"No wonder my girlfriend only smiles genuinely to me," I said emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'

"Space in between the two words" She corrected. "and now I will not do it again, it'll be forced again," She said. 

Nakamura goes beside her and puts her arm over her shoulder and gets close to her ear.

"Come on, it won't be that hard to just smile," She says quietly and I wanted to punch her, but I didn't. 

She really was being serious.

"I said no" Limey pushed her off and brushed off where she was touching. I laughed and Yada helped her up.

I looked at Nakamura and raised my eyebrows and smirked and she just glared at me.

"No need to be so aggressive," She said standing up. "so aggressive yet such a deadpan expression," She said and Limey put on her earphone and starts to study more.

I don't think she realized she was practically blasting L's theme song from Death note. Whenever she was listening to music from her earphones she would always blast them. I don't know how she wasn't deaf yet. 

"When you told me she liked Death note, I didn't know she loved it this much," Nagisa said to me and I nodded.

"Mhm,"

"I can't blame her though, it's a well-written show," Sugino said. 

"It got worse when L died though," Terasaka said.

"Your lucky she has her earphones on," I said as I played with my gun.

"I can't believe you guys are just ignoring that fact that she just pushed me to the ground," Nakamura said and I sighed.

"Well maybe don't force her to smile," I said. "and stop trying to beat me"

"Beat her?" Ritsu asked.

"Ah, so it's true" She whispered so Limey couldn't hear, even though her earphones were in. "you like Limey" She whispers and I quickly looked towards Limey to see if she heard but she was still writing in her Death note. 

I didn't even know. This whole month I've been contemplating if I liked her or if I was just having those feelings because I spent so much time with her.

So I shrugged as I played with my gun.

"Careful not to shoot me," She said. "because I know how annoyed you can get" She taunts and everyone just stared at us.

"You like Limey?!" A couple of people asked me and I didn't answer. It was the first time I stuttered.

"What are you stuttering about?" Limey asked me as she took her earphones out to drink some water.

"Nothing," I said quickly and she looked around to people keeping in their laughter which I wanted to punch them for.

"Does my hair look that bad?" She whispers and I shake my head.

"It doesn't, there just all high on something," I said quickly.

"Well I gotta leave, my Dad wants me home," She said miserably as she started to pack her stuff.

"Class is about to start," I said and she nodded.

"I know, he called the school so I'm fine," She said as she stood up.

"Wheres Karma's best girl going?" Kayano asked.

"My Dad wants me home for something" She put her hair behind her hair. 

"Your hair looks nice, again," Okuda said and she smiled again.

"you can stop lying" Then she aggressively closed the door and we saw her skip out the door as she hummed something that I didn't recognize.

"She thinks you guys were making fun of her hair when you guys were laughing" I explained and their laughter went from a smile to a frown.

"Well did you tell her we weren't?!" Okajima asked and I nodded. "I did but I don't think she believed me"


	8. 𝐂𝐀𝐔𝐆𝐇𝐓

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟔   
' 𝐂𝐀𝐔𝐆𝐇𝐓 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I skipped the last period which was gym class to go to Limey's house. We had a secret way of telling each other that our parents were home. If the lights on her porch were on, her Dad was there, if they were off, he wasn't there.

Surprisingly her porch lights were off so I just walked in with the key.

"Limez?" I called out because she wasn't on her couch. So I walked into her room. She was on her bed playing on her Switch.

"Oh hey," She said as she waved with her switch.

"Were you lying about your Dad calling you home?" I asked and she shook her head"

"No, I was deadass, but he wasn't home when I came, and he still isn't home so" She shrugged as her gun and knife were placed on her pillow.

"Did you kill him?" I asked as a joke and she laughed.

"Obviously" She mocked. The LED lights of her room were on to purple as the curtains were closed.

"Why'd you push Nakamura?" I asked as I looked at her homework.

"She's kind of annoying" She admitted. "she tries to talk to me too much, and I appreciate her interest in me but like god damn, does she not get the hint I don't want to talk to you? Surprisingly it felt more refreshing to push her, I thought I would feel bad" She said. "and she made fun of my hair which is another reason"

So she didn't believe me.

I'll let her be.

"Agreed," I said. "wanna prank her and Nagisa tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah sure, what are we gonna do?" She asked with a smile as she turned her switch off. Usually, I would come up with the pranks and she would use her common sense to tell me 'that wouldn't work idiot'

So I grabbed a piece of paper from her drawer and sat next to her on her bed explaining her plan.

"No, we can't tell Muramatsu, are you psycho? He'll just snitch to Nakamura or Nagisa" She says and I nod.

"Fair, point, then you'll do it, and then you'll quickly run towards my desk again and I'll pretend I'm teaching you something, I'll give you one of my hoodies so you look even smaller" I suggested and she nodded.

"Sure, I have a question though, say something about Light and L's relationship, because I'm doing pretty good in every subject," She says and I shrug.

"Don't see the harm" I shrug as I write that down.

"Oh and if your gonna be giving me a hoodie give me the black-" The door opened and I whispered a quick 'fuck' and she flinched a little.

It was her Dad.

He was wearing a suit and held a briefcase. He sure looked like a lawyer.

"Oh hi, Dad" She smiled.

It was clear she was mad at her Dad so now she was being petty.

"Whos he?" He looked directly at me and I smiled.

"Karma, Karma Akabane," I said in the same tone I said to Koro Sensei.

"Meet my best friend," She said enjoying the more than annoyed look on her Fathers face. "you've met him, well when I was seven, but your late" She informed me as she grabbed the pen out of my hand and wrote down

'bring BLACK hoodie'

"I... brought take-out food, I have to leave in two hours for work again but I thought... we could talk," He said through glares at me and smiles at her.

Limey told me he couldn't cook for shit. Like apparently it was that bad.

"Cool" She nodded. "you should leave, I need to apparently talk to my father," She said reading her Fathers face that obviously wanted me out.

"Sure," I said still smiling cunningly.

"Oh, and Dad, I'm very good with guns," She said as she put the gun back in her bag. Limey just lied and told him she had knives and guns for her self-defence class. We had a self-defense class but we didn't use guns. But the lawyer believed her.

"See you later Limez," I said.

"I'll walk you to the door," She said mysteriously smiling and we walked down. "my Dad hates you," She said holding in her laughter.

"Surprised he didn't punch me," I said and she smiled.

"Come over to work on the plan, I'll text you when," She said holding up her phone and her wallpaper was a picture of the two of us in Kindergarten from the yearbook where she was drawing on my hand and I looked bored out of my mind.

"Obviously," I was about to leave but then I turned around. "cute background" I pointed at her phone and she smiled more.

limey.

I sat down in my usual spot at the dinner table where I would eat alone or like most of the time, I would eat with Karma. Or I was just at Karma's house, usually alternates.

"I didn't know you were still friends with him, I met him when he was like... this short" He joked as he pointed to a height near downwards. "I like your hair by the way"

"Yeah, we were seven," I muttered as I opened the food. "you bought the shit food" I whispered so he couldn't hear.

"He seems... dangerous," My Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"The hell does dangerous mean?"

"I mean your such a nice girl-" Lies. "and he looks like he would beat up anyone he saw, is he in 3-E too?"

"Obviously, he has a criminal record, and he also came to Mom's grave on her birthday and I had way more fun with him than I would ever have with you," I said smiling as I ate.

"Hey, Limey... I'm sorry, I know I should've come-"

Then I yelled at him a lot. Way too much. Which caused me to cry so I ran upstairs leaving him alone at the table. He knocked on my door a couple of times and to that, I just told him to 'fuck off', and later I heard the door close and the car turning on. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

karma.

limey

limey:  
hey, this is random but what's my name on your phone?

Me:  
legit just limey lmfao

limey:  
that so boring bye-

limey:  
change it.

Me:  
too?

limey:  
idk just change it

Me:  
What's my name on your phone?

limey:  
karma akabane XD

limey:  
with the 'XD' included

Me:  
k then change my name too

limey:  
sure

limey:  
you can come over now btw

Me:  
On my way

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I thought of a name quickly and I decided it to be 'Shrek'

I walked in and she was on her couch watching Deathnote.

"Finally you're here," She said. "here I came up with more ideas-"

"Were you crying?" I asked as I saw her puffy, red eyes.

"No!" She said defensively.

I've seen her cry a couple of times.

All of them were because of movies though, she didn't cry when people were teasing her, in Elementary school, some girl was teasing her about her height and she got so fed up she responded with 'Atleast I don't have diabetes'

Yup. The girl had Type 2 Diabetes and Limey was dragged to the office. All she did was argue back from what I eavesdropped to.

'Good luck getting ahold of my Dad, he's probably doing paper work right now or in the courtroom helping a murderer" She said as I saw her take one of the pens from the desk and she continued to draw on her hand.

'You made Momo cry, your aware right?'

'I could care less, she was making fun of my height so I made fun of her eating choices, seems fair'

I laughed when she said that which the principal inside heard which got me in trouble (again)

"Yeah you were, your eyes are all puffy," I said and she quickly turns away.

"so what if I was" She shrugged.

I sat beside her silent for a few seconds.

"do you want to talk about it?" I asked because that's always what she asked me when I was sad. 

"Not really," She said in her normal voice. "here, I was thinking instead of me-" Then she explained to me her new suggestion. I don't even think I was listening because of how sad she looked, even if she covered it up with a laugh. '...because let's be honest, I'm not really good at talking loud' She laughed.

"Yeah, sure," I said cluelessly.

"Great,"

"Are... you sure you're fine?" I asked and she groaned.

"I'm fine, Jesus Christ I just watched one of those 'soldier comes home' videos," She said obviously lying.

LIMEY SPEAKING  
so I tried limey's   
first POV and idk  
if I liked it-


	9. 𝐅𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐑

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟕  
' 𝐅𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐑 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day at school the plan was all set. And we got them pretty good. The prank was thinking there was blood on their seat which was pretty much traumatizing for Nakamura but Nagisa just turned to us and said 'I know you guys did this'

Nakamura promised to get us back with an even better prank but Nagisa just nodded and said 'I'll help her with it' 

So for the past week, we both have been cautious of our surroundings well she was, I wasn't really. She was good with puzzles and riddles so she often found a way to make even just the slightest thing into one.

"Karma!" I look up and see Nakamura who pulled a chair in front of my desk. I glare at her for a second and I look at Limey's desk and then realize she went to Bitch Sensei's office because she asked her to come. 

"What," I said in more of a demanding tone.

"Wanna go on a date?" She asked.

"Not with you," I said glaring at her like she was crazy.

"Ew, not with me, who do you think I am?" She said grossed out too. "I'm talking about a different girl, and since Limez obviously-"

"Only I can call her Limez," I said and she put her hands up as a joke.

"So scary, jeez, fine, since Limey obviously doesn't like you back I was thinking you could go on a date with this other girl?" She asked and I instantly said 'no'

I was gonna make Limey like me back one way or another.

"Aw come on! I don't have a picture with her at the moment, but I promise, she's adorable and nice, and she's also kind of aggressive with doors, but that's fine" She says, and I scoff. 

"No," I said again. 

"I'll even pay you," She says.

"Who do you think I am?" I ask mocking her from before.

"Quit mocking me!"

"Come on Karma, it'll never hurt to try," Nagisa says from across the room.

Then the door opened and Limey came in with more books in her hand.

"I'll go on the stupid thing" I whispered back to her so I could get her to shut up in front of Limey.

"I'll text you the details" She smiles and goes back to her desk. 

"What'd she want?" I asked Limey.

"She just wanted to talk to me about random stuff, then Irina Sensei gave me more books," She says smiling.

"Bitch Sensei's favorite student is obviously you," Kayano said. "I envy you, such a cool teacher having you as a favorite" a couple of people agreed with her.

"I'm sure I'm not her favorite," She said itching the back of her head. "I like her as a teacher though," She said.

Today was Saturday and at lunch, Limey and I were outside. I still felt guilty with all this blind date shit but I kept my mouth shut because she was talking about The Outsiders by S.E Hinton very passionately. I guess it was one of the books Bitch Sensei gave her today. 

"-I'm on the part where Johnny's dying but ugh, he was so precious," She says as she drinks her Strawberry milk to catch her breath since she was talking so much.

"No idea what you said" I laughed and she slapped my shoulder.

"Who knew books could make you this depressed" She mumbled as she threw a tiny piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

"I wouldn't know, I don't read," I said cooly and she shook her head.

She was still wearing my sweater from Monday from when we did the prank because the weather was getting colder and she despised the uniform knit sweaters. She said it was ugly and hated the color.

Koro Sensei asked her why she wasn't wearing the uniform because you barely even see the shirt because the hoodie was so large and she pulled the hoodie up and said 'I'm wearing my uniform'

She and Nagisa also had a spelling bee during English and she won. She didn't like competitions but everyone started to taunt her so she gave up and walked up to the front.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

She got scolded by Koro Sensei for not paying attention because she was reading and she itched her head and said 'sorry' she still read her book though which resulted in her standing in the back of the class while I turned around and laughed in her face. She gave me the middle finger. 

After class, she had to visit his office but then we all heard Bitch Sensei storm in and she got Limey out of trouble.

"Hah! Loser" I said as she came in class with Bitch Sensei by her side.

"If that yellow octopus is bothering you, just come find me, I'll shoot him into pieces, hopefully," She tells Limey as everyone was packing to go home.

"It's so obvious your her favorite" I said again as I waited for her to finish packing.

"Can I come over and watch a Marvel movie with you?" She asked ignoring my statement and I shrugged.

"Sure"

Today we had more homework than usual and what Limey and I did when we had piles of homework that we didn't do was, we would go to my house, go to my theatre inside my house, and we watch any Marvel movie while doing homework.

"Why don't you guys watch a DC movie?" Mimura asked and we look at him in disbelief.

Then we both fake gag.

"They're basically an anti-DC party" Kayano picks up Limey's Deathnote and shows her the first page which was just random doodles we both drew at lunch on the first day I came back.

But right in the middle, it planted:

'ANTI-DC PARTY!'

That I wrote, obviously. 

"What do you have against DC?" Hayami asked and we just sort of shrugged.

"Not sure," She said.

We two tended to hate on things or even people without a reason.

Like that one girl in Grade 2, she was utterly annoying so that was one reason. But she never did any harm to us. We always just avoided her and we had secret code names for everyone in our class till Grade 6. But that girl's nickname was, I'm pretty sure, was Yob, apparently, it was British slang for an annoying person but we weren't too sure. 

"So you just hate it, with no reason?"

We both nodded.

"Mhm," I said.

We never really cared when people thought we were wrong or something like that because the only people we talked to was to each other. 

When we came home we went up to my theatre and we decided on Black Panther because it was both 2nd places on our Marvel movie rankings. 

Halfway through the movie, I got a text from Nakamura.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Rio Nakamura

Rio Nakamura:  
here's the address

Rio Nakamura:  
*Address*

Rio Nakamura:  
I PROMISE ITS A CAFE AND ITS ADORABLE

Rio Nakamura:  
and the girls also adorable

Me:  
I'm deadass not going

Me:  
and also I've been there once

Rio Nakamura:  
you're going, you agreed and who cares just go again!?

Rio Nakamura:  
if you don't come I'll tell Limey your little secret😉

Me:  
fuck you

Rio Nakamura:  
come on Saturday, at 2 PM😊

Me:  
fine.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

She kept aggressively crossing stuff out and I looked at what subject she was doing. 

"Science?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yup, what is Commensalism again?" She asked and I just showed her my paper. "thanks, I'll lend you my English worksheet if you want" She said as she copied them down.

"That would be appreciated," I said as she pulled her English out. 

She left my house earlier than usual, when I mean early I meant 12:00 AM. I told her she could spend the night but apparently, she had plans. She didn't seem happy about her plans tomorrow, and then I realized I had a blind date with some random girl.


	10. 𝐁𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐃 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟖  
' 𝐁𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐃 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄'

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I just wore what I usually wore, a red button-up shirt. I was honestly contemplating just not showing up but I wouldn't want Nakamura to tell Limey.

So I left my house and walked to the fucking cafe. 

It was 2:55 when I got there and I sat as I scrolled through tiktok. 

One thing that made me pissed off but sort of happy in a way was when Nakamura would secretly record Limey and I just talking and upload it onto tiktok. Her page was filled with random tiktoks of her, people in 3-E, Me and Limey, and random scenery.

The comments would go like this for the ones with me and Limey:

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

limez:  
you need to pipe down😭

Kataokameg:  
if you don't ship LEAVE

Nagisa.Shiota:  
weren't they arguing about L and Light again😅  
riorio:  
enemies to lovers

karmakabane:  
it's okay, just say you don't a boyfriend😃

user09876545678:  
fyp and they look adorable  
limez:   
thanks but karma isn't💀  
karmakabane:  
im more adorable than u?!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Then more comments which were just some weird 'ship!' comments. Again, I'm pretty sure it boosted my ego but I kept my mouth shut. 

"Literally, fuck you Nagisa" I heard someone say from outside. I peered out and saw a pissed out, Limey. 

Who knew she could look so mad at a place she loved.

There was no way that she was my date?

Was it?

Well, Limey did close doors aggressively.

Aw shit.

This was Nakamura's and Nagisa's way of getting us back.

The door opened and she closed it normally this time. She looked around softening her eyes at everything around her and then her eyes landed on me. She was shocked for a moment immediately turned back around to face the wall beside her. I could tell she covered her mouth but she turned around looking normal and scoffed.

"So you're my date?" She asked as she sat in front of me.

"Thats what they meant by adorable and someone who aggressively closes doors?"

"Well for me that just said you looked hotheaded, I guess I didn't read the pun," She said since my hair red.

We had a good laugh about it. 

"Ugh, this place is so cute!" She says as she was eating a piece of toast with Totoro imprinted on it, a cup of coffee with Calcifier drawn on. While I ate the usual breakfast they gave out just with some hidden Ghibli characters. I also bought her Jiji plushie from Kiki's Delivery Service. I mean we were on a date. Right?

"Hey," I bring her into an alley and lean upon her as her chin was up so she could look at me and I looked down at her.

"Hello," She said looking at me. I could tell she was scared that we were close. Not because I would do anything, just that we were close.

"Are we on a date?" I asked as I hate to admit, but my heart was racing. 

"No," She said like it was absurd. "We're best friends," She said. "you didn't think this was a date, did you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No?! Why would I think that? I mean I wouldn't mind going on a date with you, but still" I said whistling and itching the back of my head. 

"How nice of you," She said. "come on! Let's go to the grocery and fool around!" She yelled as she skipped off towards the grocery store.

She was in the cart as I pushed her. We would do this thing, where she was inside the cart and I was pushing and we would just fool around. I would pretend to push her into stuff and she would yell a little but hit me in the gut after so it was fine. 

"Oo! Let's get these, these are amazing!" She pointed at HunterxHunter themed crackers so I threw them at her. "oh let's get these! You like these don't you!" She stood up and reached for something, careful not to fall. "here" She set them beside her and she smiled.

Yes, I was pissed that she said we were best friends.

"Are you okay? You're not really talking" She said to me and she came close to my face again. "You're red," She said quietly. "is there a pretty girl here?" She turned around and started looking around for the non-existent girl.

"No," I said in a normal tone. "the pretty girls you," I said confidently and she turned around looked at me with confusion and smiled.

"Your so kind!" She hugged me from inside the cart. "this is why you're my best friend" She said in my ear. 

Was she serious?

Was she actually serious?

When we got our snacks we headed out and she was smiling but it wasn't because of me. She was just like that. 

"We could always be more than friends?" I asked suddenly and she stopped in her tracks.

"You keep saying these weird things," She says. "is there... something you want to say?" She asked skeptically, looking at me softly.

"I like you," I said. "I like you a lot, and I want you to be my girlfriend," I said straight up and her eyebrows furrowed a bit. "you know, we could be together... for like so long, even forever!" I tried to convince to get her to have a better reaction. "has it not been obvious these last couple months?" I asked and she now just looked a tiny bit sad.

"I'm... uh... sorry" She reached in the bag and gave me a random snack her fingertips chose and tried to stick it on my chest as she ran off.

Shit.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Shrek

Me:  
limey

Me:  
limey

Me:  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you run off like that

seen by limey

incoming message from Rio Nakamura

Rio Nakamura

Rio Nakamura:  
HOW DID IT GO?

Rio Nakamura:  
AND WHY IS SHE NOT ANSWERING NAGISA'S TEXTS?

Me:  
literally, fuck you

Rio Nakamura:  
did it not go well?

seen by Me

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next week at school she barely faced me. Whenever she did, she just had a sorrowful expression that read an 'I'm sorry'. Nakamura and Nagisa caught it too. Well everyone did. Nakamura and Nagisa apologized to both of us constantly, well never to the both of us at the same time. I would just push them aside and keep walking. 

All the girls were huddled up at Yada's desk watching some Shoujo anime show. Maid Sama to be exact. Limey really enjoyed the show in my memory. I watched a couple of episodes with her but romance shows aren't my thing. 'What shows have you not seen?' They would ask her. 

"Usui is so hot!" They exclaimed.

"Who's this Usui dude anyway?" Okajima asked as his back was leaned against the wall as everyone's eyes were on the girls.

"Look isn't he hot!" Kurahashi tilted the computer towards them. "why don't any of you look like him" She sighed and Limey smiled. "do they get together?" Kayano asked Limey and she nods.

"In like... the last episode," She says. "she's completely playing Usui in my opinion, but the girl does have trust issues," She says as she was looking at the screen.

"If Misaki's just gonna play Usui, hand him over to me" Nakamura jokes as they all laughed. 

"Usui's so manly," Kanzaki said dreamily.

"and a pervert" Hayami muttered. "what other shows do you like Limey? Seems like you've seen a lot" Fuwa asked.

"I really like HunterxHunter and Deathnote," She said. 

"Aren't those shows Shonen?"

She nodded.

"I seem to be more into Shonen than Shoujo" She shrugged. 

"I couldn't bear to watch Shonen," Yada said and Limey nodded, not in agreement though.

"Bunny Girl Senpai was good' She shrugs.

"Bunny girl Senpai?"

"Yeah, its called Rascal does not dream of Bunny Girl Senpai, the movie was sad though"

In Grade 3 everyone had to go around and say a show and movie they really enjoyed. Limey was still obsessed with Deathnote, Hunterxhunter, and My Neighbour Totoro so that's what she said. 

A couple of girls laughed because they were Shonen but she stuck the middle finger up at them (which got her in trouble) but after the boys were impressed with her.

"Wow my Mom won't even let me watch either of those, how did you convince your Mom?" One boy named Daichi asks.

"My Mom's dead" She replied with the still deadpan expression I know today. Before Daichi could spit something out she continued 'my Dad's never home so I'm allowed to watch whatever I want" She said. "Oh! By the way, do you wanna come home and rewatch some Hunterxhunter with me?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Eh sure"

"What's your favorite show and movie?" The teacher asked me and I thought for two seconds.

"Iron Man, and Captain America, I guess" I said. 

"DC's better than Marvel," Daichi said and we both looked at him in disbelief.

"Never ever talk to us again," Limey said absolutely disgusted. 

"Be careful, Limey kicked me in my stomach and Karma almost broke my nose after I said that" The guy next to Daichi said and we just looked at him like we wanted to kill him.

People were pretty scared of us in Kindergarten to Grade 5. We had a glare (apparently) that made us scary and when we got physical we would injure them pretty bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please don't kick me in the stomach or break my nose!" He pleaded and we both laughed.

"Limey! Karma! Enough! Limey your already in trouble, so don't cause more!" Our teacher yelled and we groaned.

"This is boring," I said. 

"Shut up," Someone beside Limey said.

"No you, tell him to shut up again, and I'll write you in my Deathnote," She said taking hers out. I scoffed because people actually believed her it worked. They were absolutely terrified. "one more letter to write and you'll die from suicide" She whispered as the girl's name was written except for the last name of hers.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Then Limey got taken to the office for assault, I think.

"It's her fault for believing this actually worked!" She said as she smiled and waved at me and I shook my head while she was going.

Who was I gonna talk to know?

When I got home I felt weird again laying down on my bed knowing I would usually be with Limey watching Deathnote or gaming with her.

I hated myself for confessing to her. 

Ding!

I look at my phone and it was a text message.

One message from Shrek! 

I immediately sit up and mess up my hair for some reason. She loved it when my hair was messy. She said it made me look handsome but who knew.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Shrek

Shrek:  
hey

Shrek:  
sorry for ditching you last week.

Shrek:  
I already had a lot on my plate and I dead ass had no idea what I felt towards you so I just ran off

Me:  
hmm

Me:  
What's been on your plate?

Me:  
I can come over if you need to talk

Shrek:  
NO

Shrek:  
DO NOT COME OVER 

Me:  
Jesus christ if you don't like me back just say so lol

Shrek:  
no, it's not that its just kinda hard to explain over text

Shrek:  
if your parents aren't home, can I be the one coming over?

Me:  
go ahead

Me:  
but is everything alright at home?

Shrek:  
idek lol

Shrek:  
I'll explain later

Me:  
sure

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I was worried about her. What could be so bad that I couldn't even go to her house?


	11. 𝐃𝐄𝐂𝐀𝐃𝐄 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐎𝐍𝐄

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟗  
' 𝐃𝐄𝐂𝐀𝐃𝐄 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐎𝐍𝐄'

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The doorbell rang so I quickly went down, messing my hair up more. It was almost the evening and the sun was about to set.

I opened the door, I still wasn't changed out of my 'school' clothes but Limey has. She was wearing a humungous hoodie and some sweatpants.

And she had a... child?

I looked at her and then the child and she smiled brightly.

"Karma, meet Nako," She said as the little girl looked at me but she seemed more tired to care. "Hi Karma," The tiny one said.

All I did was hug her. In which she hugged back. "I haven't talked to you in a week," I said as she was buried in my chest. I mean she already knew I liked her, so might as well show my affection. I could tell the corners of her mouth quirked up.

"I know" She took a breath. "the last time we haven't talked like this was last October"

Oh yeah. Last year when we were in Grade 8, we had a huge fight over something. I actually can't remember why but we fought and we didn't speak to each other for a month. The hardest month of my life, I'll tell you that.

"Why'd you'd you bring a kid?" I asked breaking the hug (sadly)

"Nako is... my Dad's girlfriend's daughter," She said like she wanted to rip someone's eyes out. "Nako's precious though" They walked in and she set her down on my couch and the girl fell asleep in an instant.

"Your Dad has a girlfriend?" I asked as we walked up to my room and she sighed.

"Sorry I just rang the doorbell because I didn't think it would be... appropriate to just barge in with a key," She said and I nodded.

"It's fine," I said. We sat on my bed and she got comfortable as she laid down suddenly.

"Well remember when you were hiding in the closet and I joked to my Dad that he was probably banging some chick?" She asked and I remembered and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that"

"Well it was true, that's why he was so surprised," She said. "and she's so annoying and controlling I actually hate her so much, Nako's harmless though" She repeats. "lay down with me" She pats to the pillow next to her and I scoff and lay down. "then she took all of my posters down and took my switch, which I saved a bunch of money to save up for but I'll rant about that later,"

"What'd your Dad try to do?" I ask a bit pissed.

"Nothing! I mean she isn't even my Mom! But yeah, she even threw away one of my Shakespeare books"

Shakespeare.

She was obsessed with that poet.

"You kicked her, right?" I asked hopefully but she shook her head.

"Nope, you know I'm not really like that anymore," She says and I murmur 'fair point'

We just laid there for a few seconds.

"So, you like me?" She asked. I didn't even feel uncomfortable admitting it.

"I do," I said smiling turning my head to look at her. "I like you a lot," I said, and then she turned her head my way and smiled back.

"Did you really mean it when you said we might even last forever?" She asked and I scoffed.

"Obviously I meant it" I smirk. "come on, we've practically been dating for the past decade, just without all those stuff," I said.

"For a decade!?" She said surprised and I nod. "We met in Kindergarten and we were both four, now I'm turning fifteen on Christmas, and your turning fifteen in July," I said and she 'tsk'

"So a decade and one," She corrects.

"A decade and one" I agree.

"When you say it like that, it sounds... weirdly cool," She said softly as the day was getting dark. "But you know if I was your girlfriend, I don't think you could tolerate me," She said with a slight smile and I did a ridiculed laugh.

"Again, I've been dealing with it for a decade and one year," I said. "kind of used to it," I shrugged.

"Yeah but, if we're gonna be in a relationship, I don't think I would be... right for you" She swallowed and my heart dropped a bit. "I didn't receive much affection as a child, the only time I did was when my Grandparents came into town, or when my Mom's old friends came, and that happened rarely," She said. "I wouldn't know... how to... you know, show affection or whatever," She said embarrassed.

"Same" I scoffed and I pulled the blanket more up for her so her shoulders were covered. "my parents are rarely home too, I don't know anything about... affection either"

We both laughed.

"We could learn together," I said and she looked at me with a mix of vague and softening eyes.

"Maybe we could," She said, smiling wider. "what if we don't last?" She asked suddenly. "where would the decade and one year go?" She asked, now concerned.

"How about this" I sit up and pull her up so she's sitting in front of me. "while we date, and we happen to break up, we'll still be friends, super good friends" I gave her my pinky finger and she touched my hair moving the hair out of the way this time.

"Who said I'd date you?" She teased and started laughing as I shook my head and clicked my tongue.

"I'm kidding, and I promise" We locked pinky fingers and all I did was want to kiss her.

So I leaned in.

But she swerved and hugged me instead.

"Later," She said and I could tell she was smiling. I roll my eyes at how cheesy this girl was but I just hugged her back. She was much shorter so I just ended up hugging her head.

"You know, I liked you in First Grade for a bit and stopped, and i started liking you again when school started," She said.

I genuinely don't know when I started liking her.

I always had a thing for her obviously but I didn't know exactly when I started liking her.

"I've always had a thing for you, but I think I always started liking you when school started" And we broke our hug as she touched my hair again.

"So how are we gonna do this?" She asked.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next week at school we didn't tell anyone that we were dating. I mean we acted a bit different from each other since we were a couple but we tried our best to keep it on the lowkey.

I was happy. Really happy. I had the girl of my dreams. I had no idea how she contained herself. I was amazing.

That was a joke but really, it should be the other way around.

How did I contain myself? She was the one who was amazing.

Before people would often go to her after they made an Assassination plan because she was good with puzzles and riddles so while she read the plans she would say 'that wouldn't work if you crush the bullets and put it in the food, he's bound to smell it,' when people would argue with her she would sigh and say: 'fine, do it, but don't come crying to me when your plan doesn't work' then she would put her headphones on and pull out her switch.

It would leave the person speechless, they would never end up doing the assassination after that.

"A verb is a doing action" I hear Limey tell Yada and Chiba. "A noun is a person, place, or thing," She says as I sit down beside her and give her a Strawberry milk. "oh, hi," She says to me smiling and messing up my hair.

"stop flirting and just teach us!" Yada complains.

"Oh sorry" She stops and writes something. "see that's a verb, and thats a noun, there actually really different"

"Easy to say when you're fluent," Chiba said and she shrugged.

"True," She was pretty teaching people. I kept poking her cheek with the back of my pen.

"Stop" She whined trying not to smile as she continued teaching. I could tell she was holding back her 'Moron! Idiot!' Like she would say in Elementary school when she was forced to help with English homework.

"But how is this a noun?! It says America!" Yada says and a couple of people that heard, laugh.

"Do you do America?" She asked.

"...no"

The situation got funnier on and then Bitch Sensei offered to teach them in which Limey said 'oh thank gosh'

"Hey!" The two of them yelled and she smiled and shrugged.

"Finally" She sat at my desk and we just stared at each other.

"Honestly! Just confess your love to each other, for your sake and mine, PLEASE!" Kataoka begged while everyone said their own various agreements. Limey's cheeks went a tiny bit red.

I grabbed her by the neck and kissed her.

Whether she liked it or not,

I loved it.

She tasted like Jolly Ranchers because we had a crap ton of those at lunch.

A couple of people gasped, some sighed in relief and when I let go she was in shock but beamed after.

She turned around and covered her mouth processing what just happened.

We both had our first kiss on November 5th, 2020, at 12:34 PM.

Everyone did their own cheer. The girls kissed Limey's head and I think the people who were happiest were Bitch Sensei and Nakamura.

"OH FINALLY!" Nakamura hugged Limey tightly, same with Bitch Sensei and I just smirked and saw her surprised but happy reaction.

"Good job Karma," Nagisa said to me.


	12. 𝐅𝐄𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏𝟎   
' 𝐅𝐄𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

my lemon<3

Me:  
good night and sleep well

my lemon<3:  
you're too sweet

my lemon<3:  
I'll try🙄

my lemon<3:  
The same goes for you

Me:  
I'll try I guess

Me:  
how are things with your Dad and his gf?

my lemon<3:  
HAHAHAHAAH

my lemon<3:  
not good😎

Me:  
how so?

my lemon<3:  
I told him his gf was a piece of shit and he started yelling at me lol

my lemon<3:  
and I asked him if I could do my room the same way it was before she got here and he said no because she's my mom

Me:  
MOM?

my lemon<3:  
YES HE SAID MOM I WAS SO MAD GOODBYE

my lemon<3:  
I WANTED TO PUNCH THAT MANS GUT SO BAD

my lemon<3:  
but I didn't

Me:  
if you want you can sneak out and spend the night or more;)

my lemon<3:  
ugh I rlly wish I could but I really shouldn't😭

my lemon<3:  
there's no way to sneak out in my house and its already 3 am

Me:  
its 3 am?!

my lemon<3:  
yeah dumbass

my lemon<3:  
okay FOR REAL good night

Me:  
good night, text if you need anything

my lemon<3:  
👍

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I guess Limey was running a bit late for school. Because twenty minutes in, she wasn't here, thirty minutes in, still note here, and one hour in? She still wasn't here.

"Karma, wheres your girlfriend?" Bitch Sensei asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I tried to text her but she hasn't seen them yet," I said wondering if it was something about her Dad's girlfriend.

"Probably just late" She shrugs and gets on with English.

Halfway through the lesson Limey came into sight in the window. She was walking weirdly and her right eye had a black eye, It wasn't super bad to ones I gave but it still looked like it hurt bad. She had an annoyed expression then hurt on her face as she limps towards the class.

"Limey, are you okay?" Nakamura asked her as she came in.

"Yeah, I tripped and fell on the way here" She shrugged as she sat down cautiously. Something didn't feel right.

"What, did you trip on, a bear?" I asked and she hesitated.

"Something like that" She nodded as she took her stuff out.

Bitch Sensei looked at her skeptically and took her phone that was sitting at the corner of her desk.

"Hey! Thats my phone" She said irritated.

"Lemme check one thing" She said.

"You can't" She said quickly, swallowing her saliva.

"And why can't I?" She itched the back of her head and sighed.

"I look at porn" She lied and shrugged as a couple of people bursted out laughing. I knew it was a straight up lie. She told me porn was kind of gross and unrealistic so she didn't watch it. And trust me, if she wanted to watch it, she would.

"No you don't" I said and she shot a glare at me.

"How would you know?" She asked as Irina started going through her phone as Limey was trying to argue with me. Keyword, trying.

"Your to pure for that" I said. "was it his girlfriend?" I mouthed to her and she swallowed and didn't answer.

"I need to pee"

Then she left.

So she left and I peered over Bitch Sensei's shoulders.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

fucking bitch

two days ago

Me:  
give me my switch back omg

Me:  
i bought that with my money

fucking bitch:  
no?! your ungrateful. plus it was your fathers money

Me:  
want me to do the math for you? I get 300 a month, 100 is spent on groceries because my dad can't go grocery shopping himself, another 100 is spent on school monthly fee's, then the rest of the one hundred goes into whatever I like, and I usually put it in my savings account. 

fucking bitch:  
ungrateful.

Me:  
how

fucking bitch:  
you give your dad attitude, you don't care abt Nako, you also give me attitude

Me:  
huh I literally care sm abt nako wtf

Me:  
and the only reason I give you attitude is because your literally controlling every little thing abt me. like jesus christ I just want to put some pictures on my wall 

fucking bitch:  
see. attitude right now

Me:  
literally wtf

today

fucking bitch:  
if you tell anyone what happened

fucking bitch:  
espiecally that best friend of yours

fucking bitch:  
hello?

fucking bitch:  
answer me

fucking bitch:  
i bet your skipping school and going to see your dead mom, aren't you?

fucking bitch:  
or your with your 'best friend'

fucking bitch:  
you took your fucking switch.

Me:  
its especially you dumb bitch

fucking bitch:  
i'll hurt you more once you get home

Me:  
lemme play Minecraft in peace

fucking bitch:  
just you wait

Me:  
k :p

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Didn't seem like Limey took this really seriously. I swallowed silently as the texts finished. We reached the end of the texts and a couple of people went to find Limey, even if she was in the bathroom.

"So... is this her Dad's girlfriend?" Bitch Sensei asked me.

"Yeah, um, they don't have a good relationship" I replied. "never knew she was physical though" I muttered as I put her phone in my pocket so she couldn't look through it more.

Limey kept telling everyone it wasn't a big deal. Bitch Sensei was furious at her for saying that. She said hitting a child was never right, which I agreed with but Limey shrugged. Even Karasuma Sensei was a little worried for her.

She would get random calls from people during lunch, she immediately declined before I could even see who called.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked at lunch. Today she didn't bring anything for lunch so I just bought her stuff at the vending machine.

"I'm fine" She said relentlessly.

"and honestly, it didn't hurt that much," She shrugged. "can I comeover though?" She asked desperately. "I finally got my switch back so I want to play Minecraft on it" She smiled joyfully and I really did wonder how she could smile after all of that.

"Don't go home" I said plainly. "Stay at my place for as long as you need" I said and she scoffed.

"No thanks" She said.

"Why not?" I asked a tad bit hurt.

"Well I mean your parents are gonna be back from your trip in a couple of days, correct? So if they caught a girl-" I stopped her from talking and she laughed. "you can figure the rest out, right?"

"Who cares if they find out about you, above all things we are right now, I was always your friend" I say and she smiles. "you'll just be a friend whos in my room twenty-seven, we've been doing it for a decade and one" I say and she swallows some water.

"Maybe, I don't think your parents will really like me there though" She said puffing air into her mouth.

"Says who? Plus they'll be gone in a couple of days again for another trip, I think there going to Cuba"

She smiles and surprisingly hugs me.

"You never give up, do you?" She says.

She did this thing when she hugged little kids. She would always hug there heads. I know this because last year when her cousins came to visit, she would always hug there heads.

And it just so happens she's doing to me, even if I was taller.

"I was thinking, since todays Friday we could go get donuts" I said. Limey really loved donuts. Well it was more of a recent thing where her donut obsession started. "then we could watch something in my theatre?" I asked and she smiled more. "oh and play Minecraft"

"Yeah, that sounds nice" She smiled and nodded. "can we watch Spirited Away?"

"Sure" I said as I ate a piece of candy. "you know, you could've told me" I said leaning against the steps.

"I know" She said quietly. "sorry-"

"Don't apologize" I said because she shouldn't be apologizing.

"Oh sorry- I mean... my bad" She said.

"Hey Limey! Karma! Come back in, lunch is over!" We towards the door and we sit back down in our seats.

Class wasn't even starting, it was just a way to get us back in so we weren't late. I mean we already had enough tardies and top of that, we skipped school a hell lot.

Limey was sucking on a lollipop as she sat down, she was scrolling through Tiktok.

"You have Tiktok?" Nakamura asked her. Everyone was a bit softer to her today but I could tell Limey sort of hated it.

"Oh yeah, barely post" She said.

"What is it? Lemme follow you" They both followed each other and Nakamura was laughing at one of her tiktoks where Yada and Okajima took her phone and was just filming some vlog.

'Here look! Limey, the owner of this phone, is furiously writing names in her Death note!' Then Limey, as a joke write down Okajima's name. 'Oh no! I think... I think I might die from a heart attack!' Okajima continues the joke as more people take her phone to vlog around the class.

'Here look! This is Limey's best friend and boyfriend, say hi Karma!' Nakamura said to me. I don't think she was aware that it was Limey's phone. 'say hi!'

'uh hi' I said confused. 'hey Rio! Film us over here!' Nakamura turned around and started filming Hayami, Kayano, Sugino and Nagisa. 'say hi!' Nakamura said as Hayami took the phone and started fixing her hair.

Then one minute passed.

She had five videos now. She deleted the one with Nako and two of them were of us two and three of them were just vlogs made by our classmates.

"Speaking of which" Nakamura took her phone and started vlogging with her classmates. Limey just smiled and just started reading her Death note manga.

After school we went to get donuts, she got a Chocolate Raspberry donut while I got Honey Dip. Any Studio Ghibli movie was her comfort movie.


	13. 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐘 𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏𝟏  
' 𝐅𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐑 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

On the weekend she was still staying at my house. It felt good, she made my breakfast, I made her lunch, we both made dinner because were actually somewhat good cookers. In the 7th and 8th grade we had to take a cooking class for school. We almost ran into her Dad once but I quickly shoved her into an alley and waited for him to get back in the car.

"Was he with his girlfriend?" She asked me.

"No, he was alone" I said. "he bought some wine" She looked at me and I looked at her with a slight smiled. "wanna drink wine tonight?"

Again, we both really liked wine. It started in Grade 6. It was New Years Eve and we were waiting on my rooftop to turn into the New Year. We were there to 8:00 PM to 4:00 AM. We were smoking cigarettes and drinking wine from my cellar. We bopped our head to the terrible music from across the street as we blew out smoke and took sips out of the wine glass.

"Isn't it just a New Years thing?" She asked and I shrugged.

"We just won't smoke," I said and we entered the little convenience store.

"Sure, if you feel like it" She said as she picked out some matcha and I picked out milk. "here, I'll pay" She set down money and I looked at her weirdly.

"You don't need to,"

"Its fine" She shrugged as we walked out. We opened our drinks, took a sip, then switched. I wasn't big on matcha but I would never refuse if Limey offered me some. Keyword: Limey.

"Do you think we'll be able to assassinate him?" She asked suddenly. "alot of the plans don't seem to work"

"I'll kill him" I said briefly.

"What do you want to do when you get older?" She asked as we entered my neighbourhood. We actually never talked about future stuff. We shared conspiracies and stuff like that, but never this type of stuff.

"I... don't know" I shrugged. "maybe a politician"

"Hm" She said.

"You?"

"I kind of want to be something related to coding, remember when I found out those racist peoples addresses?" She said and we both laughed.

She was good with coding. Like really good. I honestly don't know how, she never showed interest in it. She even found out the girls school, her Moms FaceBook, her instagram, and even her car licence plate. I was pretty surprised when she did because she did it so casually. She sadly didn't leak it even though how much I pushed her too. She said it felt wrong but liked the feeling of knowing.

"You would be good at that" I said.

"Right! I feel like I would enjoy it too" She says. We walked in my house and we sat down on my couch switching back our drinks. "hey when are you paren-" We hear the garage open and we both freeze not knowing what to do.

We both completely forgot.

"Karma, were home-" We were still frozen on the couch. Limeys Matcha tea was closed and she was gripping on it and my parents stood frozen for a split second too.

"Hey Mom, Dad" I said smiling pointing at Limey. "meet my girlfriend" I said as I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Girlfriend?" My Mom and Limey said. Limey said it more quietly though. "what movie should we watch?" I asked casually. Limey looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What the hell?" She whispers and I sigh and turn to my parents. My Dad didn't seem to care much and he was just putting magnets up on the fridge.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend" I said plainly. "Mom, Dad, meet Limey, I call her Limez" I said and my Mom was still speechless, I looked at her with a sly smile.

"Wait, I remember you!" She said to Limey whos eyes widened. "yeah! From the second grade! You were the one the teacher talked about to me, I also met you once right?" She says and Limey nodded.

"I think so-"

"Wow, after all these years, you two are still friends? Well technically dating now" She says and we nod.

"Of course we are" I say. "wanna go up to my room?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah sure" She said and we hurried up. "why would you tell them that were dating?" She said.

"Calm down, what did you want me to say?" I asked as I laid down on the bed next to her.

"What if they find out I was sleeping over here?"

"What are they gonna do?" I asked giving her a reality check.

"What if they think we were having sex?" She asks laughing at the end. I was speechless because what were you supposed to say to that? "I'm kidding" She says.

I put my arms around and her laugh quieted down.

"I love when you hug me" She says. "your so much taller then me, I can just sink down into your stomach" She says.

"Well I like that" I say. "wanna have sex?" I asked and we both laughed.

"With your parents downstairs? No thanks" She said.

"So your saying you would have sex with me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I've been friends with you for a decade and a year, I trust you with my life" She says. "having sex with you is very much the beginning" She says smiling as she stands up and grabs her switch.

"You have a way with words to make my heart melt" I said as I grabbed my switch too" She smiled and put a game card in.

"Would you have sex with me?" I looked at her as if she was ridulious.

"Duh, you and only you" I said which made her smile.

It was surprising about how much we could talk about sex and not get awkward. Limey didn't get awkward with me in general but it was still interesting.

We stayed silent for a second and my door opened. We were on my bed and we flung up.

"What Mom?" I asked and she smiled.

"Come down, I cut fruit" We walked down as Limey looked nervous and I put my arm around her so she wouldn't be. I'm sure she was surprised because I was so affectionate to her around my parents but I genuinely didn't care what my parents thought. We sat at the couch infront of my Mom while I gave her a fork and my Mom eyes Limey questionably and Limey pretended not to notice.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked and Limey swallowed the strawberry.

"Aren't you gonna ask how our trip was? Its simple etiquette, espiecally for my son" She says and I shrug.

"I don't really care" I say.

"How long have you two been dating?" She asks.

"Not long" I say. "been friends since Kindergarten so thats that" I say as I grab Limey's fork and pick her a strawberry. "here"

"Oh... thanks" She says nibbling it.

"Kindergarten? Why didn't I know that?"

"I dunno, since you spend all your time in like... Cuba" I say. "wheres Dad?"

"He went out again to get food, whens the last time you went grocery shopping?"

"Thats not my job" I say plainly as I look at Limey whos been awfully quiet. It wasn't her fault though, she was just introverted and had social anxiety.

"So your names Limey?" She asks and Limey looks up.

"Oh yeah, I'm Limey, nice to meet you, by the way" She says with a slight but soft smile that made me go red a little.

"Nice to meet you to, Limey, do your parents know about Karma?" She asks and I look at her annoyed.

"I mean they do, but not in that way, well my Mom does because I told her but my Dad... he doesn't" She says.

How did her Mom know?

"Oh, your Mom must love having a daughter, I always wanted one but I was stuck with Karma" I scold a look at her while Limey laughs slightly.

She didn't know her Mom was dead.

"Sorry, that came out wrong, my Moms actually dead, I just visit her a lot and rant to her about my life" She says nodding. My Moms smile disappears and she opens her mouth to say something.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Its fine, you don't need to say sorry, you didn't know, plus she dies before I could spend a full twenty-four hours with her so it really doesn't hurt as much" She says shrugging uncaringly.

It was the truth.

Limey never got sad when people were talking about Mom stuff or her Mom in specific.

Then them two started talking about Minecraft. It was kinda weird to be honest on how much my Mom loved Minecraft. Then they started playing Minecraft on my PS4 which was even weirder.

It was nice seeing My Mom and My girlfriend/best friend bond though. I would that they hate each other though.

My Dad and I sort of watched from a distance while he poured me some tea.

"So she's your girlfriend?" He asked and I nodded.

"Cute, isn't she?" I said smiling. "can't believe she's mine"

"Ah! Zombie!" She yells as my Mom quickly kills it with a sword Limey crafted for her. "hey! Why is this dude trying to burn our house?" My Mom asks as Limey and her both start attacking this boy.

"Whats with her eye? Does she fight too?"

"Not anymore, thats from..." I hesitate not knowing how to answer. "she tripped during Gym on Friday" I lie and he nods.

"Oh look, he dropped some eggs" They pick up some eggs and go on.


	14. 𝐒𝐋𝐄𝐄𝐏𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏𝟐  
' 𝐒𝐋𝐄𝐄𝐏𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

limey.

I stayed for dinner because Karma's mother made me. She was very fun though so I didn't mind a whole much. She still didn't know I slept over for just over a week, and we didn't tell her I did. But luckily I got invited to a sleepover at Yada's house with all the 3-E girls so I thought I would just go to that since they were kind enough to invite me.

"See you later" I tell Karma as I was about to walk out the door when he held onto my arm.

"Can I atleast walk you?" He asked more in a demanding tone.

"Sure" I shrugged since I didn't mind his company. "Thanks for letting me stay in your house for like... a week" I say.

"Your not coming back?" He asked. "are you going back to your house after?" He asked and I quickly shake my head.

"No! I mean maybe," I sigh. "yeah, I think I might just go back home actually" I firm my mind and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Why would you go back? You hate that place"

"I know, but I can't just stay in your room forever" I say and he scoffs.

"Yeah you can?" He shakes his head. "I don't mind it a whole lot since the house is empty most of the time" We cross the street as he holds my hand and we swing each others arm.

"We should totally get married" I joked and we both laugh.

"We really should" He says which makes us laugh harder. "no, seriously, we should" He says more seriously.

"In the future" I say smiling as he pulls me in to kiss me.

"So when are you gonna come over again?" He asks. "my parents are leaving again in two days"

"When do you want me to come over?" I asked.

"Everyday" He scoffs. "we should just live together or something"

"I would be down if I wasn't underage" I sighed. "but we should live together when we get older" I say smiling and he smirks back.

"We really should" He says. "we should move out of this shit city" We both laugh.

"We could move to... L.A" I say and he nods.

"Italy?"

"Quebec?"

"New York?"

We both started laughing again. We sure did dream big.

"We should move to L.A and get a house close to the beach, Santa Monica, and just go to the beach every morning" I say smiling.

"That would be fun, we could even watch the sunsets every night on the beach" He adds.

"and we could-"

"Limey!" My name was called out and I realized I was one house away from Yada's house. "Your here!"

They started pulling me to Yada's house as I quickly waved goodbye.

"Bye Karma! See you in L.A!" I joked as he scoffed and waved back.

"L.A?" Nakamura asked me and I nodded.

"Just a joke between us" I said as they all frowned.

"You must be lucky to have a boyfriend" Kurahashi says to me as Yada hands me some candy.

"I'm sure you'll find one when the times right" I say.

"So what were you two doing?" Hayami asked with a mysterious smile. "were you guys having a hot make out sesh?" Kayano asked and I scoffed and shook my head.

"I stayed at his house for a week-"

"A WEEK?"

"Yes, a week-"

"Did you guys do anything hot?" Nakamura asked and I shook my head.

"You guys are gross, I stayed at his house for a week, his parents came home and I played Minecraft with his Mom and I ate dinner there" I said. "I'm going back home tomorrow" I say.

"Did your Dad not get mad?"

"I blocked his number so I wouldn't know" I say.

karma.

When Okajima found out the girls were having a sleepover, he decided to have a sleepover of his own and invited all the boys to his house. I got the reminder late so now at... 8:41 I was walking to his house. His house wasn't super far so it was fine.

I knocked on his door and Nagisa answered the door.

"Hey Karma!" He said and I smiled.

"Sup" Everyone was in the living room with there sleeping bags. They were all yelling about something and I sat down.

"Karma!" They all yelled. "finally your here" Okajima said.

"Sorry, I was dropping Limey off at Yada's house" I said as I made my sleeping bag.

They all started rambling about how I was lucky to have a girlfriend and stuff like that. They didn't even have to reassure me, because I knew.

"Oh look! Nakamura's going live on Instagram" Okajima said as he pressed joined.

'Oh look! Okajima joined!' He requested to join the live. It seemed like they were about to do Karaoke. She presses Accept and we surprise her with all the boys.

"Oh Look! Limez! Its your boyfriend!"

"Only I can call her Limez" I say and Limey laughs.

"Hi Karma!" She says waving smiling. "look, I'm about to sing a song" She holds up the microphone.

"Which song?"

"Fukashigi no Carte" She says smiling.

When she sang I could barely hear here because everyone was cheering her on, even the boys so that was that. I've heard her sing it many times, even before we dated because she loves the song. She also really liked the show, it was one of the very view Shouja show she liked.

At the end she smiled brightly and 'passed out' on the couch to Kanzuki's lap.

Everyone cheered, including me, and Limey smiled.

"You have zero right to sing that song, when your boyfriends right there" Sugaya says and everyone laughs.

"Okay guys, I think I might end the live now" Nakamura says.

We all say goodbye and I grab the phone. Limey also grabs Nakamura's phone.

"Sleep well Karma" She says as everyone groans.

"You too, sleep well and drink water" I say and now they all 'aw' this time.

"Bye" She says.

"Bye" I say as the live ends and I sit back down with guys teasing me left and right.

"I wish I had a girlfriend" Okajima repeats for like the fifth time tonight.

"Then ask someone out" I shrug as I grab a bar of chocolate that Nagisa broke in half.

"Its not that easy"

"Sure it is" I say knowing it wasn't.

"You two have been friends since... since forever, it must've been easy to ask you out" Nagisa and I laugh. "plus, you two didn't even need to go on a date since you guys already know each other"

"It wasn't that easy" I say.

The night went by with weird games that were made up on the spot and taking walks at 4:00 AM. Around 5:00 AM thats when everyone started to pass out and sleep. I wasn't particularly tired so I texted Limey.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

limey

Me:  
you awake?

limey:  
yup, did everyone pass out?

Me:  
yup, what about yours?

limey:  
were all still awake, we just finished crying after watching dreaming girl

Me:  
dreaming girl?

limey:  
A rascal does not dream of a dreaming girl, its the movie to bunnygirl senpai

Me:  
you should wear a bunny girl costume

limey:  
you ask for too much✋

Me:  
so what are you guys doing rn?

limey:  
were about to make cookies?

limey:  
but everyones just eating the choco chips XD

Me:  
LOL

Me:  
are you still going back to your house tomorrow

limey:  
mhm

Me:  
can I atleast walk you there

limey:  
sure i'll get bored without your company.

Me:  
like I said, you can just stay at my house

limey:  
nah that wouldn't be right lol

Me:  
yeah it would

Me:  
i don't want you to get hit again

limey:  
it didn't hurt much

Me:  
idc i still don't want you to get hit

limey:  
i won't

Me:  
?

limey:  
i just won't

limey:  
gtg Hayami and Fuwa are about to rip each others scalps off 

Me:  
k see you tomorrow

limey:  
sleep well :)

Me:  
you too

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

LIMEY SPEAKING:  
this was lowk a filler  
chapter but OH TF WELL


	15. 𝐑𝐀𝐈𝐍

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏𝟑  
' 𝐑𝐀𝐈𝐍 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When I dropped her off she seemed fine. No one was home and I stayed in her room for a little bit but I left shortly after. Her room was bare and boring. I could tell she hated it too. She used to have a wall filled with pictures of her favourite characters and posters of her favourite shows but now they were white. She also had a picture of her and her Mom shortly before she past on her bedside table and a picture of me and her in Grade 1 during Field Day. We were both eating a popsicle and laughing about a student falling in the race. It was a nice picture. I remember we didn't have to do any of the activities because we were 'troubled kids' that couldn't socialize well, which was bullshit, but our teacher just told the advisor that because we would have a big fuss about it later. We spent the day outside eating all the popsicles we could find, laughing at people, or drawing stuff on the ground with chalk.

When I got back home I played on my switch for a bit and texted Limey after. She said she was fine and her Dad was happy she was back and the girlfriend was being bitchy about it, but nothing physical. I believed her and said goodnight.

It was around 3:00 AM and I had school the next day but didn't care. I was so bored I went on a walk. I kicked cans that were on the floor and I realized I was walking past Limey's Mothers grave. So I decided to visit her.

I saw Limey sleeping, gripping onto her school bag, her head resting onto the right side of her grave. Why was she here at 3:00 AM?

"You her friend?" I quickly turn around, my hands were in my pocket and it was a man maybe around 40.

"Yeah, she is, who are you?" I asked.

"I dig the graves around here, I've known Limey since she was a newborn" He says. "I digged her Mothers grave"

"Oh" I say looking back at Limey.

"She must be heart broken right now to be sleeping here overnight" He continues. "she told me not to call the police or anything like that, how can I deny to Limey?"

"You don't know why she's here?"

"My guess is that she's just sad" I nod and it was silent for a second.

"Don't you two have school tomorrow?" I nod again. "I haven't seen her Dad come here at all these past two years, do you know what happened to that man?"

"Not sure" I lie and a couple of drops of water start to fall.

"Shoot, I need to get home, can you maybe take Limey home? I wouldn't want her to get a cold" He hurries off and I continue staring at her.

I walk towards her and she wakes up, she doesn't notice me at first. She just sighs as the rain hits harder. She moves her head a little bit and closes her eyes again.

"Limey, time to go" I say softly as I was crouching down to her.

"Shut up Dad" She says.

"Its Karma" She sighs but doesn't open her eyes.

"Go away Karma"

"Your gonna get a cold, your already wet" I say as more rain hits our heads.

"Its fine" 

"Did something happen at home?" I asked as I sat on the other side of her Mothers grave.

"She told me to leave and pushed me out, so now I'm here"

"Why didn't you come to my place?"

"Because I can't rely on other people for everything" She says.

"You can rely on me" I say. "come on, lets go," I say again.

"I don't want to" She says miserably.

"K" I shrug and stand up. "you leave me no option"

"Wha-" I pick her up as she groans and covers her head with her bag.

"Put me down" She says quietly as she held onto my neck.

"Shhh" I whisper and she sighs.

"Thank you Karma"

I put her down gently on my bed but she immediately sprung up. 'I'm not tired' She said as she stood up, took one of my shirt and sweatpants, and into my bathroom. 'I'm gonna shower, if thats okay' She showered for a totally of 8 minutes and came out with a deadpan expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she plopped down beside me. "what happened when you went back?"

"My Dad wasn't there, it was just her, before I could even grab my belongings, she pushed me out" She says plainly as she turned to the other side, facing away from me.

"Stay with me" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I want to" She says hugging a stuffed animal that was on my bed. I only had it because Limey brought it when she was staying over last week.

"Then do it"

"I just don't like relying on others for stuff, espiecally something this big"

I mean it was true. She didn't like asking favours.

"But I wouldn't mind" I shrug and I could tell she smiled.

"Lets sleep" She turns and sinks into my chest as we were both hugging each other. I loved her warmth, I hoped she loved mine.

The next day at school she got scolded at Koro Sensei for not wearing the uniform. She itched the back of her head and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I... uh... forgot" She lied and sat down in her chair as she took out her stuff. She looked miserable and she kept getting texts during class because I saw her texting someone continuously during class. Luckily Koro Sensei didn't see her.

"Limey got a call saying she's excused for the rest of the day, someones waiting outside the class. Limey tilted her head and packed her stuff.

"Call me" I said and she nodded.

While Koro Sensei was teaching we looked out the window to see who it was.

"Shut up!" Limey's voice yells. "give that back!" I saw her and her Dad's girlfriend.

"Your being really disrespectful, you know that right? I wanted to call the cops on you for swinging that box cutter"

"I was opening a box?!" She says unbelievably. "your the one who actually hit me... why are you even here, I'm supposed to be in class" She says annoyed.

"Your Dad made me come, thats what, I need to bring your ass back home"

"Ew" She says. "no thank you"

"Where have you been staying? I'm sure no one would want to live for your annoying ass"

"I couldn't tell you where I'm staying, that would ruin this fun game" She says as she takes out some matcha pocky.

"Who's sweater is that?"

"...mine" She says knowing damn well it was mine.

"I hate you" The women says suddenly.

"OMG! Twins!" She says mockingly. "I'm leaving" Limey grabs her bag out of the women's hands and starts walking to the exit.

"I need to bring you back-" Limey starts running while she laughs. "shit- COME BACK HERE!"

"Catch me if you can!! Don't you have dicks to suck at the bar!" She yells and starts laughing even harder as she runs out of sight. Even Koro Sensei was watching now.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"I have a gun, fucking dumbass" She yells back as Limey's laughter starts to become more fade from the long distance.

"Is that her Step Mom?" Nagisa asks me.

"Dad's Girlfriend" I correct as I quickly text her.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

my lemon

Me:  
wtf was that?

Me:  
ayo answer me limez

Me:  
are you okay?

Me:  
are you still running?

During lunch I was outside where Limey and I usually ate our lunch.

limey:  
shawty bae look

*view one attachment*

It was a photo of her, her Dad, and her Dad's girlfriend. They were at the dinner table and I don't think they were aware that Limey was taking a picture though.

my lemon:  
they're talking abt me lol im so special

Me:  
what are they talking abt?

my lemon:  
me living here

me lemon:  
i'm deadass so bored i think I'm just gonna watch some deathnote on the couch.

Me:  
so your okay?

my lemon:  
yuh she tried chasing me but I hid at an ice cream shop and got matcha ice cream

Me:  
thats good

Me:  
then how are you back home?

my lemon:  
my Dad said if I came home he would buy me the rest of the deathnote manga AND matcha chocolate

my lemon:  
i'll add some normal milk chocolate in the deal for you

Me:  
sweet of you

my lemon:  
mhm i know

my lemon:  
wait brb

Me:  
bae what

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I sighed and continued drinking my milk. She was so immature but it was also funny. She would never act like this but I guess she hated her Dad's girlfriend a lot.

After school Limey invited me to her house saying she decorated her room and that she was home alone, so I went.

"Karma!" She exclaimed as she jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "I'm happy your here" She whispers as we sort of just stay like this for a good 10 seconds.

"Idiot, you seriously made the women chase you?"

"It was fun," She shrugged as she jumped back down and gave me some milk chocolate. "here, I got Milk Chocolate out of the deal too" She said smiling.

"Your dumb" I muttered as I messed up her hair and walked in her house. It feels like I haven't been here since forever.

"Here, come see my room!" She pulls me up to her room and opened the door.

The wall above her bed was filled with Deathnote, Hunterxhunter, Attack on Titan, and Studio Ghibli pictures. Her desk was also organized with little stickers, she also had a little picture of us on her mirror. Her window was open and wind was blowing throughout the room.

On her bedside she had a framed picture of her Mom from when she was just born, a picture of her and her cousins from last years family reunion. She looked like her Mom a lot.

"Isn't it awesome?" She asked as she laid down on her bed. "for the deal, I'm allowed to have you over as much as I want, I can blast my music how much I want, I can stay out how much I want, all those stuff, but, I have to live here and not runaway again" She says with quotation marks for 'runaway' "and I can't interfere with family stuff" She says smiling.

"But your apart of this family?"

"I know, Sophie doesn't want me to participate for some reason so I agreed, not like I wanted to do stuff with Sophie anyways" She shrugged.

"Her names Sophie?" She nods.

"OH!" She says suddenly. "they also want to meet you" She says biting her lip trying not to laugh. "I tried to deny, I really did but they said they won't seal the deal if they don't meet you" She says pleadingly. I scoff.

"I would like to meet them too" I say plainly.

"You do?!" She asked grossed out. "don't expect them to like you" She says as she lays back down. I stand up from her desk chair and laid down beside her.

"Do they know I'm... like your boyfriend?"

"They had the thought you were, I lied and said you weren't but Sophie wouldn't shut up so I kinda had to tell" She says. "sorry" She mutters.

"Shut up" I grab her waist and rest my head while I hugged her. "I don't mind" I muttered back.

"Can you help me with the Science homework later?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure"

"Also can you-"

"I love you" I said out of the blue. I could hear her heart thumping and I didn't know if her face had gone red or not. I heard her swallow and she flipped sides so she was facing me. Her cheeks had gone kinda red but she lightly smiled.

"I love you too" She said calmly as she got closer to me and rested on my chest. She closed her eyes and I don't know what happened next because I fell asleep with her.


	16. streets - doja cat (special)

It was a cold winter day. Class of 3-E were all out at a Winter Festival, where there were street games, warm foods and drinks, shows, and more stuff. 3-E weren't the only people there obviously. There were kids with there families, teenagers just like them, and even adults.

Limey went back into the building with a couple of the girls to go to the bathroom, Karma was left outside with Nagisa and Sugino. Them three played some games, while Karma threatened the man that the game was rigged and he would call the cops if he didn't get to win one of the bigger prizes.

But soon after Nagisa and Sugino went back in too and now Karma thought it was time to find Limey since its been long. He also wanted to win some prizes for her or go look at a show with her.

"Wow, I love your hair" The red head looked to his right and saw two girls who were around his age. A girl with short blonde hair, and the other with long brownish hair "also your blazer looks really good" The longer haired girl said with a big smile.

"...um, thanks" Karma didn't force out a smile or anything. He just stared awkwardly and quickly looked back to where he was looking for Limey.

"Wanna hangout with us and a couple of my other friends? Don't worry we have guy friends too" The girl with short blonde hair asked. "and can we have your snapchat?"

Karma stared at them with a mix of disbelief and irritation.

"No" He said straight forwardly. "I'm looking for my-" The longer haired girl grabbed Karma's arm and Karma sighed.

"Why not? We look around the same age, and it doesn't look like you have any friends anyway? Plus, were pretty girls, you may even end up dating one of us" Karma scoffed and forced his arm out of her grip. The girls smug smile faded.

Limey looked at this scene in utter lack of belief.

And it's hard to keep my cool

"Are you gonna do something about this?! There totally stealing your man!?" Nakamura said beside her. Limey clenched her hands into a fist. Karma was Limeys. Karma was Limey's boyfriend. Not some blonde chick with short hair. Nor some 5'3 girl with long brown hair. Karma belonged to a girl who was 4'11, loved snow and the cold, preferred orange juice over apple juice, wore circle glasses, who also had her under-layer and front two strand of hair bleached blonde. And Limey also belonged to Karma.

When other bitches tryna get with my dude

"Screw it" Limey muttered.

She practically jumped onto Karma and pressed her lips onto his. Very passionately.

She didn't even get a good look at those girls nor Karma. She played his hair while he held onto her waist that was wrapped around his waist.

After a long awaited breath.

When other chickens tryna get in my coop

"Look! I got us matching mittens since we don't have any mittens!" Limey exclaimed as she smiled and put on his new mittens onto his hand. "do you like them? I got blue for you and green for me" She said and Karma was still in shock of the sudden kiss.

"Yeah, I like the blue" He said snapping back into reality.

"Who are they?" Limey asked as she eyes them both. Trying her best not to hit them, she kept her legs wrapped around Karma.

"Who are you?!" The blondie asked and Limey, following Karma laughed.

"I'm his girlfriend, and who are you?" She repeats.

"Girlfriend?!"

"She's my girlfriend, oh and speaking of which, all of my friends are over there" Karma says pointing to where Limey ran from. Nagisa, Sugino, Okajima, Nakamura, Kanzuki, Kayano, and Yada stood looking at the two of them. They were all looking with shocked expressions, never seeing them so affectionate because they didn't tend to rub there relationship in there faces.

"She's your... girlfriend?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Pretty isn't she?" Karma asked as he raised his hand up which were entangled in Limeys small fingers.

"Come on, theres gonna be fireworks in an hour and I was thinking we could get Hot Chocolate and play some games before then?" Limey beamed into Karma's eyes.

Limey also gave a glare to the two of them for a split second.

'Cause you're a one in a million

"Who the fuck were they?" Limey asked Karma as they walked away to the small gathering of 3-E. Koro Sensei has now joined the group too.

"I don't know?! They came up to me first" Karma said defensively.

"That was... hot" Okajima drooled and Limey did a slight smile while Nakamura and Kayano put there arms on her shoulder.

"That was badass!" Nakamura exclaimed. "yeah, yeah! You should've looked at those two girls faces!" Yada sang.

"Well I couldn't just let them take my man" Limey laughed while Kanzuki handed her her phone.

There ain't no man like you

"You should act like that in class often, it would make an interesting scene" Koro Sensei joked.

"Were you jealous?" Karma poked her slightly flustered pink cheeks. He genuinely couldn't tell if it was because of what just happened or if it was because of the cold.

"Of course I wasn't" Limey says grabbing the boys hand and dragging it over to a different direction. "Come on! Lets go play a game!" She declared while Karma ran behind her.

"Anything particular you want me to win you?" Karma called out from behind.

"No, this time I'm playing!" Limey laughed out.

The little class of 3-E stared again.

"I wonder if I'll ever find love like those two have" Yada sighed along with the others.

"Childhood best friends, to Lovers, what a healthy trope" Sugino suspired.

They gazed at the two who were laughing as they ran to a stand. They envied there relationship and prayed to have what Karma and Limey had one day. 

+

Nakamura and Terasaka were ordered by Koro Sensei to go find Limey and Karma because they weren't back and the bus was coming in 10 minutes. They went by every inch, with Terasaka's groans and 'why did Koro Sensei order me to do this?'

Nakamura thought of this as... Hide and Seek, perse. She enjoyed these types of things, no matter how hard.

"Hey, isn't this Karma and Limey?" Terasaka picked the picture out of the little slot on the outside of the photo booth. There were four pictures in total. The bottom one was where they were both doing the peace sign, the second was Limey in a head lock in Karma's arms, the third was both of them laughing, and the fourth and final one was where they both just looked at each other for second.

Nakamura found it cute. Terasaka did a little 'tsk' and shook his head.

"This is fucking cheesy" Terasaka muttered and Nakamura awed at the picture and grabbed it from him.

"This is adorable" She whispered. "you'll never find a relationship like them" She whispered again and quickly shook her head. "shoot, only five more minutes!" Nakamura puts the photo in her pocket and Terasaka flung open the photo booth curtain.

"Get a room! Oh my gosh!?" Nakamura turns around, only to see Limey and Karma kissing, only to stop because of Terasaka's groans.

"Technically we did" Limey mutters. Karma let out a laugh as they walked out of the booth. Limey was holding a cat plushie and a Nintendo Switch plushie. Both were won by Karma, because Limey wasn't any good at these type of carnival games.

"Guys, we have to hurry, the bus leaves soon!" Nakamura calls out as they start running while Karma and Limey were still laughing. They found the situation rather funny for some reason.

"It was harder to find your asses since its practically black out here, and you two were in a photo booth making out?! You guys are pathetic!" Terasaka exclaimed while Karma carried the laughing Limey while they both laughed even harder.

"Where were you guys?!?!" Sugino asked as Karma but Limey down and they both panted. They were confused on why Limey was coughing because she barely ran.

"Why are you coughing?" Terasaka asked and Limey bursted out laughing again.

"We passed by those girls, you know- the ones where- where they were hitting on Karma! And- they had the most annoyed- face on there- there faces" She says in between laughs and coughs.

They all peered through the distance at the two girls who were still staring and they laughed too. Not Terasaka obviously.

Limey and Karma decided to just to Karma's house because his house wasn't very far from here anyway. Which to that everyone got pretty mad at because Nakamura and Terasaka spent a good ten minutes looking for them.

But as the two walked home, the group of 3-E kids stared from the bus seeing Limey piggybacked on Karma's back while they talked about Christmas.

"Lets put up the Christmas tree in my house today, and also, you have to sleepover today" Karma said.

"Why? What if I don't wanna sleep over?" Limey asked hoping for a good answer.

"Then I'll make you walk?" Karma almost made her fall off his back while he laughed and Limey shrieked.

"Fine! I'll sleepover! Jeez, also can I wear one of your hoodies, I don't have any clothes" She asked.

For such a sadistic person, Karma could be really caring. They all thought.

"Were young, I"m sure we'll find our Karma or Limey when we get older" Kayano said trying to break the miserable tension.

But the teens were desperate. They just wanted wha the two had. 

LIMEY SPEAKING:  
BRUHHH I RLLY LIKE  
THIS SEMI-CHAPTER?!  
THIS WAS MORE OF A   
SPECIAL CHAPTER BUT   
WHATEVER, I LOVE THIS  
SM. STAN DOJA FOR   
THIS AWESOME ASS   
SONG ISTGGG


	17. 𝐂𝐇𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐌𝐀𝐒

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏𝟓  
' 𝐂𝐇𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐌𝐀𝐒 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Limey's Dad, Girlfriend and Nako were out of town for Christmas and New Years this year. They were in Quebec, Canada celebrating Christmas there. She didn't seem bothered by it, she actually seemed happier then usual. I couldn't tell if it was because today was Christmas Eve or if it was because they were in Quebec.

She was spending the week at my house, since she didn't like the empty house. No matter how much she hated his Girlfriend, she would rather have them in the house then be alone. 

We got each other a lot of gifts. Maybe even a little to much but we didn't complain. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked as we were eating our takeout food on the couch. The fire place was lit and the tree was glowing.

"Sure, lets watch ELF" She says and I agree pulling up Netflix. We would always watch ELF on Christmas Eve. Everything she did was done very ethereally. After we finished our food she laid on my chest, reassuring me it was because she was cold.

When the movie finished we were bored again and looked at the time. 

5:23 PM.

"Christmas Eve... what do we do now?" She asked. We sat there for a bit and chose to play some Fortnite. We hated Fortnite, we only played to piss off the 9 year old boys that played, because I'm not gonna lie, Limey and I were really good at Fortnite.

"Is this mic on?" She asked and I nodded adjusting it to her small head.

Halfway through an argument between her and some guy about Deathnote she ended it off with 'I can easily find your address and your Moms facebook, do you want me-" He let out a screech and disconnected. "did he think I was serious?!" She says disappointed.

Ding!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

3-E = best class

Nakamura:  
LIMEZ KARMA LIMEZ KARMA

Hayami:  
LIMEYYYY KARMAAAA

Okajima:  
LIMEY AKABANEE

Okajima:  
KARMA AKABANEEE

Fuwa:  
keep spamming

Limey:  
HIHI

Me:  
don't call her limez

Nakamura:  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!

Limey:  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE TO YOU TOO, RIO!

Me:  
IS THIS WHY YOU GUYS WERE SPAMMING LOL

Nagisa:  
No, it was actually to ask if you guys wanted to come skating with us?

Yada:  
YESS! Its the rec center two blocks away from my house, limez you remember where I live, right?

Sugino:  
YOU GUYS SHOULD COME!! NOT ONLY IS THERE SKATING RINK, THERES AN ARCADE, PC CAFE, SPA, COFFEE SHOPS AND A LIBRARY!!??!

Me:  
that sounds cool

Limey:  
we'll be there in a few :)

Nakamura:  
YAY

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

We already knew how to ice skate so were fond of the idea ice skating. We obviously weren't super good or anything but we enjoyed it during Winter time. Limey was also looking forward to library. 

"Here wear this" I give her my scarf that almost covered her whole face and she laughs as I pull it down a bit. We both wear the mittens she bought us at the Winter Festival and we were out the door. It was pretty cold but Limey seemed to like it. She was fond of the cold, which I never understood.

When we got there Nagisa and Kayano were waiting infront of the large building.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" They both said to us as Kayano came and hugged Limey while Nagisa waved at both of us.

"Here all the girl are at this ridiculously cute cafe inside, here come on!" She dragged Limey away as Limey turned around and waved.

limey.

"How cute is this cafe-" The cafe was pink and yellow, with cute drawings on the walls and all the girls greeted me in and saved me a seat.

"Do you like pudding?" Kayano gave me a bowl of pudding and I nodded.

"The pudding here is amazing! Eat it!" Kanzaki told me as she gave me a spoon. "after this, we were thinking about going skating, that sound good?" I nodded happily as I eat my pudding.

"We've been wondering..." I look over at Hayami and she tries not to laugh.

"Hm?" I asked as I swallowed my pudding.

"You know lots about boyfriends and stuff like that, right?! How do you get a boyfriend-"

"I know nothing about boyfriends" I said as they all looked at me desperatly. "I'm serious! Karma's my first ever boyfriend!" I say defensively.

"Come on! You must know something about getting a boyfriend, right?! Tell us!" I stutter for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Well, I think getting a boyfriend works best at times where you aren't looking to date someone" I shrug. "at... unexpected times, I don't know though" I say just incase my advice is bullshit. 

"So your saying that we won't get boyfriends right now?" Hara asked and I shake my head.

"I mean I'm sure you guys will get them one day? Right?" I say trying to clear the mood.

"Your lucky you got Karma, he's good looking, treats you well, and protective, I mean your scored the jackpot basically" Yada said as I smiled a little.

"I really did, didn't I?" I laugh to myself.

"So, who's the dom and whos the sub?" Rio asked and I tilted my head.

"Dom... and sub? Whats that?" I asked cluelessly and Kurahashi quickly explained to me what it was.

"Oh!" I say, "He's the Dam- Dom, I meant Dom" I say.

"Wow, most girls aren't very straight forward about that," I turn around and it was Karma, to my suprise, hold the 8th volume of The Promised Neverland. The one volume I couldn't find anymore for some reason. "here, found this at the book store here and thought you'd might like it, this is the one you can't find, right?" He asked and I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, you didn't have to" I said as I quickly flipped through the book. 

"You can buy me strawberry milk later to thank me" He said as he pulled a chair beside me and put one arm over my shoulder. "what are you ladies talking about?"

"We were having a girl ta-" Kataoka cut cut off by Hayami. "tell us, what do boys like? Your a boy, who has a girlfriend, so spare your classmates some advice? Please?" Karma looks over at me in confusion and I just smile and shrug.

"Well... uh... guys like it when you call the by there first name...?" He says awkwardly. It probably wasn't even true and was just making stuff up.

"Really?! Tell us more"

I hid my laugh and he thought for a second.

"Well, I like it when Limez stays over at my house and doesn't try to leave" I hear the last bit straight in my ear as I quickly look up from my book and stare at him.

"I said I'd stay over?!" I say confused. He stares at me for a couple of more seconds and I finally catch on. 

The time where he caught me in my Moms grave. 

"oh your talking about that time" I say itching the back of my head.

"What time?" Yada asked and we both shook our heads.

"Nothing," He says.

"Well since we obviously can't spend nights at boys houses, give us more advice"

"...well I like it when Limey touches my hair?" He says as I start playing with his hair.

"Idiot! Were talking about things boys like before the dating stage?"

"Don't call me the idiot?! I'm trying to help?"

"Just tell us more?"

"Well if your talking about before dating, I liked it when Limey would go to the movies with me" He shrugged. "ask whoever you like to the movies,"

"Your lucky, you two were already close before you dated," Rio said. "I wish I had a childhood bestie"

"Eh, he was my only friend, so I couldn't really drop him" I joked as he looked at me like he wanted to kill or hug me. "kidding" I smiled.

"Me, you, League" He points upwards which was where the PC cafe was. "One round of league, if I win you need to take that back"

"I was kiddin- fine, what if I win?" I asked.

"You can sleep on the outside side of my bed" He says because I hate sleeping on the inside part of the bed. He always makes me sleep on the inside so he can 'protect me' 

"Deal," I grab my bag and fling it across my shoulder. "meet you guys at the rink?" I asked and they nodded.

"You better win!" They said as we ran to the elevator. 

We both were equally good at League of Legends. We played it alot in Grade 6, 7, and 8 but stopped after the PC cafe down his block shut down and we both don't have PC's. 

So when we played a round of League (he won) it was pretty nostalgic. 

"Were here" We got to the rink on time. The outside was pretty cold but I liked it cold. It was Christmas Eve, I wouldn't want to spend Christmas Eve in the hot blazing sun. 

"Do you guys know how to skate?" Rio asked and a couple of people nodded while others shook there heads.

"Do you not know?" I asked and she nodded. "here you can hold my arm till you get the hang of it" We skated for awhile, Karma and I were always on the opposite side of the rink.

"Here, your getting the hang of it" I said as I slowly let go of Rio who was now skating freely on her own.

"Karma!" I skated over to him as I grab onto his arm as I almost lost balance.

We skated for a bit, my feet got tired so I stepped out for a bit without telling anyone. I went to the vending machine, got soda and went to the PC cafe to play more League.

A couple of rounds go by with random people. The place was pretty packed considering it was Christmas Eve, I guess these people had nothing to do either.

"Let us be on your team next round" I look over and see Karma, Rio, and Yada putting on headphones.

"Oh yeah sure, I didn't know you two played League"

"We don't" Yada shrugged. "they apparently wanted to learn" Karma says and I laugh a little.

We teach them the basics before we start but while we were playing they sucked.

"NO! YOUR SUPPOSED TO-" Karma and I were practically yelling, which was normal in the PC cafe. There were people yelling louder then us.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Maehara asks as him and Sugino were looking over our shoulders. "you two really suck at League, don't you?" Sugino laughs as Rio and Yada eye them.

"Were trying our-" 

GAME OVER

"Hah! You two suck!" Karma yelled out of laughter.

We had a good laugh about it after. Later 3-E went to library, some of us actually wanted to read, like me and Okuda, but everyone else was just fooling around.

"Here, wanna read this? Its called The Wonders of Phycology"

"Yeah, sure, tha-" We look beside us and see Okajima and Terasaka running around, well actually everyone was running around.

"YOU GUYS! OUT!" The librarian shouts.

"Jeez, thanks for getting us kicked out" I said as we walked out. We were walking towards the pink cafe that sold good pudding because Kayano wanted more. 

"Want anything?" Karma asked me as he took out his card and I nod. "pudding?" I asked and he nodded.

"Mind if I get on too, Karma Poo?" Okajima joked and Karma scoffed.

"Buy it with your own"

"THATS THE THING! I have no money, so spare some pudding for a survivor?" 

"Make it two puddings" Karma says and Okajima and I laugh.

Christmas Eve was great.

For once Karma and I spent it with people that weren't just each other.


	18. 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐒

LIMEY SPEAKING  
SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIP UFGYUWG  
IF NOT THERE WOULD BE WAY TO   
MANY FILLERS AND SHIT LIKE THATTT

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏𝟔  
' 𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐒 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When Limey and I were younger, we always thought that Valentines Day was weird and gross, we were like 9 so we obviously thought that. Now that it was almost the special day in February, and we were dating, we had to do something for Valentines day. 

On February 13th we went to school, as per usual, she said we should watch Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix when we get back because it was Luna Lovegood's birthday, also known as, her favourite character in character history.

"KORO SENSEI! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! ITS MY FOURTEENTH YEAR WITHOUT A VALENTINE-"

"FOR ME ITS MY FIFTEENTH YEAR WITHOUT A VALENTINE, SO WHO'S IN MORE PAIN!" We hear over exaggerated groans and cries from the classroom and we stare at each other until Limey slowly opens the door. 

"KORO SENSEI!!" I could tell Okajima yelled that. "WERE ALL LONELY AND GIRLFRIEND-LESS, HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL- HEY! ITS LIMEY!" Limey quickly shuts the door and bites her lip.

"There all miserable about the fact that Valentines Day is tomorrow and none of them have a Valentine" She says itching the back of her head.

"Thanks Limez, I got that part of the story" I said sarcastically as I opened the door.

"HEY LIMEY! KARMA! WHY DON'T YOU SKIP SCHOOL FOR TODAY AND TOMORROW?! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO MAKING OUT EVERY TWO SECONDS!" They all yell there various reasons on why they don't want us to show up to school. We look over at Koro Sensei, he was just laughing.

"We don't even makeout infront you guys" Limey shrugs.

"I mean unless you want us to" I joked as I started kissing Limey.

"STOOOP!! THIS IS UNFAIR!" 

"Tsk" I could tell Limey pitied them a bit, but kept her mouth shut as she sat at her desk. "theres no need to be crying, you still have time to find a Valentine" Limey says as she takes out her supplies.

"Where am I gonna find a Valentine, in LESS THEN A DAY?" They all groan.

"...well, you might just be in the same room as them" She says quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HUH?!?" They all yell more at her.

"I'm just saying... you guys all seem to be sad about not having a Valentine, why not ask each other?" She continues on. "just a suggestion"

"Why would I want to date anyone here?" Hayami says disgusted.

"Hey! Same goes for you girls! I wouldn't want to date any of you anyway!" Okano yells and Limey sighs lightly.

"...or don't" She says way to quietly for them to hear. 

"Koro Sensei-" Karasuma Sensei walked into the room and he paused. Seeing a bunch of frustrated, crying, yelling teenagers wasn't the best scene for a man like him.

"Ah! Karasuma Sensei! How nice of you to show up today" Koro Sensei says.

"I always show up?"

The day went by with constant groans, there kinda annoying but Limey and I still tolerated it. They would constantly make comments like 'your lucky you guys are in love and happy, just in time for Valentines Day'

Limey just did an awkward laugh but I would just make out with her infront of them. Just so I could see there irritated faces. 

"AW COME ON!" Limey would laugh after.

I was such a sadist.

Even I was admitting it.

After school I saw Limey talking to a boy, I couldn't see who though because there faces were covered by the bush.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" I asked as I got closer and realized it was just Chiba. Chiba was the type of guy that you can trust with your girlfriend, knowing they won't be doing anything weird. Alongside Nagisa. 

"Idiot! He's literally our classmate- GET DOWN!" She whisper/yelled.

"Hey Karma" he said quietly. 

"Whats happening?" They both pointed at Maehara and Hazama. I had to rub my eyes for a second.

"Is this seriously happening?" I whispered.

"Yup, there an odd but cute pair" Limey said. "Chiba, I'm telling you, just ask out Hayami! She'll say yes, then tomorrow after school you two can go on a date or something" She shrugs. "I know you like her"

"Its kinda obvious" I said as I try and get a better look at them awkwardly sitting. 

"Really? Is it that obvious?"

"I mean yeah... plus you two would be a cute pair, you guys are the best gun shooters in our class" Limey says. "look! Hayami's right there! She points at the door and we all crouch back down, resting our heads on the soft bush.

"Chiba, its now or never, well technically you have tomorrow-"

"Just go do it" I said to Chiba.

"My legs are jello..." He whispered.

"Karma, stand up" She ordered me to stand up. "you grab his right arm, I'll grab his left" We both pull trying to make sound and he finally stands up. 

"Don't tell me you can't run either" I whisper and he shakes his head.

"No, I'm... I'm gonna do it!" He says as he runs over to Hayami. 

"Oh no- did Fuwa get rejected?" She whispers and I quickly turn around and look at Fuwa walking away, irrisisting her tears. "oh no-" Chiba also turned away from Hayami with a disappointed face.

"This feels wrong to watch" I said as Limey already turned away. "eh, they tried" I shrugged. "lets go home and watch Harry Potter" I said and she nods slowly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm the reason for Chiba's rejection?!" She whispers. "I told him he should ask her to be his Valentine, and in the end he got rejected! What am I gonna say to him tomorrow, ON Valentines Day?!" She says in a worried tone. "he's probably so mad at me right now-"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR VALENTINE!" We turn around and see Takebayashi getting rejected by Yada. Yada was storming away to the direction of her house with a pissed face.

I try my best not to laugh.

"Ah, this is funny" I say and Limey hits my arm. 

"No its not!" She says. "do you think they'll be mad at me tomorrow?" She asked and I make a 'sucking in air' noise.

"Probably"

"Karma!" She says as I laugh.

"Eh, who cares, come on, lets go celebrate Looney's birthday or something" I say as she mutters 'its Luna'

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day at school Limey and I came late, Limey didn't seem bothered by the situation anymore. And since it was Valentines Day we had breakfast at the Ghibli Cafe again.

I already had something install for her. Limey wasn't big on surprises so I didn't make it as big as I would've. But I got her a heart cake, A Silent Voice Manga box set, a candle, a skylite and Flowers obviously.

"You guys are late to class!" Koro Sensei says as we slip in the classroom. 

"Sorry... we went to have breakfast" I said as Limey nudged my shoulder as everyone stared at us with a depressed look. "whats with the depressed face everyone?" I joked with a smug smirk as Limey shook her head.

"Karma, stop" She says barely moving her lip.

"YOU TWO ARE EVIL" Limey sucked in air and closed her eyes. I continued to laugh through the various yells.

"Guys! We have class-" Koro Sensei yells.

We had to be excused from class.

So Limey and I were in Bitch and Karasuma Sensei's office. I had my feet up on the desk while Limey sat beside me, she was reading The Promised Neverland, the manga. I was whistling as it was just Karasuma Sensei in the office because Bitch Sensei was somewhere else.

"Lemme read too" I position the angle of the book towards my face too and she doesn't hesitate. 

"Sure" She said. A couple minutes go by with the constant 'can I flip the page?'

"When will we be able to get back to class?" Limey asks suddenly as she closes the book because she finished. 

"Soon, not till Irina-"

"You guys will stay here till lunch" Irina Sensei says as she comes in and sits at her desk. "there all lonely, horny teens, don't worry"

"We weren't worrying" I said and Limey shrugs.

"...same..?" Limey mutters.

"I mean if there so lonely, why don't they ask each other out?" She asks and Limey itches the back of her head.

"I saw a couple of kids yesterday getting asked out but it all ended in crying" Karasuma says emotionlessly, not taking his eyes off his computer.

"Oh" Bitch Sensei says. "then why are they complaining?"

Limey and I had lunch at the stairs, as per usual, and when we went back everyone seemed more... tamed?

"So... what are you and Karma doing after school? I suppose since todays Valentines Day you two are doing something special?" I hear Hayami, Yada and Kataoka say infront of me as they were talking to Limey.

"Oh... yeah" She says a bit cautious, trying to keep her distance just incase they yell again.

"Do you have a gift for him?" Limey nods. She takes out her phone and I try to peak what the picture was but I couldn't see anything.

"Thats a nice gift! Wow, if you ever break up with Karma, you should date me" Yada joked, which to that I scoffed. 

After school we went home, everyone was still a bit miserable, Nakamura even posted on Tiktok a video of Limey and I, which was secretly recorded, but it was Limey drawing on my hand.

With the caption:

'When everyone in your class is single on valentines day, except lime and karma'

Honestly I thought they were reaching a bit far.

I mean they've lived there whole life without a Valentine, whats with the sudden need?

"Here I got something for you" Limey says as we walked in my house. She ran upstairs, to my theatre (I think) and came down with a basket full of stuff. "Happy Valentines Day" She says shyly. 

The basket was filled with candy, a switch case, a candle, a scrapbook filled with pictures of us from Kindergarten to now, an airpod case, chocolate, and a wireless charger.

I scoff and look at her.

"Do you like it?" She asks as I was flipping through the scrapbook. I was on Grade 2. 

"Yeah... I do" 

I stare into her brown eyes and she smiles a little. "I didn't know what to get you so I just got every-" I shut her up by kissing her and I could feel her lips tugging a smile.

"Heres my gift" I go to my room and grab all the gifts that were in a bag, that I also got her. It was a tote bag because she really needed one because her old one got lost. 

"Wow, a skylite!" She smiles like a kid on Christmas. "you even got me the box set?!" She says as she see's A Silent Voice.

"You talked about wanting is so" I shrugged as I opened a Chocolate bar that was in the basket she got me.

"Oh thank you!" She says hugging me to the ground.

"Oh! I also got a cake" I get it out of the freezer since it was an ice cream cake.

"Woah" She says looking at the cake. "thank you!" She says hugging me again. 

We eat the cake while talking to each other, making sure not to post on social media about it. We laughed as we talked about life after school and other stuff. It was a nice Valentines Day. Nothing to special or nothing to little. We even talked about murdering our 5th Grade teacher because we both had a hatred for that women, even 4 years after. 

"Are you spending the night?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"Nope, I can't, apparently packages from my Moms side of the family came, most likely my Christmas Gifts" She says. "gotta go open those before Sophie decides to throw them away" She says. "I'm not going now though" She assures as we look at the time. 

9:23 PM.

"Its pretty dark out" I said as I looked out the window. "wanna go on top of my roof?" I asked.

"Sure" 

So we spent the rest of the Valentines Day looking at Constellations and plotting the murder of her Step Mother.


	19. 𝐅𝐑𝐄𝐄 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟔  
' 𝐅𝐑𝐄𝐄 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍 '

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

After the killing of Koro Sensei.

Limey was depressed for days and was constantly going to her Mother. She wouldn't say anything, just laid down and looking at the night sky. She was miserable.

As for me,

I was miserable also.

During Graduation, I could tell Limey wasn't excited at all to graduate. Not because of Koro Sensei's killing, if Koro Sensei was still alive she would've not want to graduate either, she just didn't want to go to High School.

She was going to a different High School then me. I was staying at Kunugigaoka and she was going to some public school, it was even worse because no one from 3-E was at her school. So she would be all alone. Her Grandma was actually the one who told her Father that she had to transfer. Not sure why.

According to Limey, her Moms Side of the Family hates her Dad, they never liked him. 

But now it was the first day of break and Limey came over and slept over practically everyday. We would stay up late talking about our favourite memories with Koro Sensei while we flipped through the year book. There were many pictures of us at moments Limey and I don't even remember ourself. 

Pictures of Limey and I at the Winter Carnival, at the stairs, the first time we ever kissed, us eating stolen ice cream from the Teachers Lounge, us picking out Ice cream when 3-E went on a walk, which resulted in going to the Convenience Store.

"I like this picture" She said suddenly as she points to picture of Her, Me, Kayano and Nagisa having a snowball fight while everyone was going home.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Again, my parents were back for a couple of days. 

"Wow, Ray's really letting him do that?" I hear my Mom say from downstairs.

"I mean, only if he doesn't have any plans for the break" My Dad says.

"What" I say as I walk down to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water.

"Perfect Timing! You know Ray? Your Uncle? He's letting you stay at his beach house in L.A, usually he would be there for the summer but since his Wife wants to go Portugal, he wants you to stay in it for the break, I mean, only if you want to, if not he'll just rent it again" My Mom shrugs.

"Can I bring a friend?" I asked immediately.

"Um- sure, who?" My Mom asked and I laugh a little.

"Limey.." I say.

"Sure, I'll go inform the jet-"

"What! He can't bring a girl on to L.A?! Let alone stay in a house with her for a month?!" My Mom complains and I sigh.

"Its not like we've been doing this since Kindergarten" I muttered, quiet enough for them to not hear.

"Why not? He's gonna be lonely in that huge place, plus its right by Santa Monica," My dad shrugs and my Mom looks at him with a glare.

"A boy... and a girl... alone in a house... does something not ring a bell for you?" 

My Dad and I both laugh.

"Who cares...?" My Dad says and my Mom looks at him unbelievably.

"He's fifteen!?"

My Mom let Limey go.

Limey was ecstatic when I told her because she loved L.A and the beach house was near Santa Monica Beach. Her Dad and Sophie only let her come so she would be out of the house, kinda sad to be honest. How much her Dad hated her.

Apparently my Uncles Private Jet is gonna be taking us so that was fun. 

We would be going in a week.

We were both happy.

We needed this vacation more then anyone in the world.

We needed to escape, atleast for a month. 

We had to wake up at 7:00 AM for the plane ride. You may think its easy to wake up at 7:00 AM, but for us, it was a harder thing because we went to bed pretty late. 

When we were on the private plane, I could tell she was surprised because she's never been in such a place. We slept for the whole way there, her head resting on my shoulder.

As we got off, the smell of the airport rushed through our senses. We were guided to a car, that was taking us to the beach house.

"You said you wanted to try In-N-Out, right? Lets have that tonight" I say and she nods smiling. 

When we get off the car we were standing infront of a large beach house. Unnecessarily too big, lets be honest.

"Woah" She whispers as he turned to her right and saw Santa Monica Beach distances away. "Woah" She said again.

"Come on, lets go in" I pulled her in and the place was even bigger then imagined.

It looked like a White Family with three kids owned it. It was Beach themed and the couches her white. The place sorta had a beach themed/wood and white theme to it. It was overall a nice place. I've been here once when I was 4 but I don't remember much from it. 

When we were unpacking Limey had opened the windows to take pictures of the sunny day because Nakamura and Yada begged her to take pictures. 

"This place is amazing!" She said as she came back.

"It is" I agree as she throws me a bottle of water.

"You must be thirsty, right?"

"Yeah sorta" I shrugged as I chugged it. 

She continued staring at the window and I smiled to myself.

"Wanna go on a walk?" I asked and she nodded vigorously. 

We walked to the beach and admired it, played in it, took pictures. We don't go to the beach often but we both loved the beach. 

We were there till sunset and I noticed, we were two kids who needed an escape from reality. Thats what was so good about this vacation. We were young, stupid and clueless. We lost someone who we loved and couldn't process it throughly. 

"Karma! The water isn't that cold!" She yelled from afar.

"Yeah! Karma come! Its not cold at all!" Koro Sensei's voice yelled from the back of head.

I laughed a little and ran over to her dunking my water with her. Limey and I stared at the sunset and hoped that one day, we can be this free again. 

Free again.

Free Again in L.A without a worry in our minds. 

A Decade and One later, 

We were Free,

Free,

Well atleast for a month. 

LIMEY SPEAKING:  
holy fucking shit.  
no way.


End file.
